Bye Bye Birdie
by RintinDestiny
Summary: A young theif becomes a pawn in Father's plan to bring the Promise Day closer. Will Edward and Alphonse be able to stop this new evil? Even though it could mean a friends death? Or will Fear cause Father's plan to succeed? Edward X OC rated T for blood :3
1. Chapter 1: Edward Meets His Match

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fanfiction: Bye, Bye Birdie

**Rin: 'Ello AGAIN! My third fanfic, second FMA one. This version is based on Brotherhood this time.**

**Ed: I am back as well.**

**Al: Me too**

**Rin: 'sigh' Yes I am stuck with the pipsqueak, the walking tin can, and…hey where did the palm tree go?**

**Ed: ….**

**Al: Envy didn't want to get patronized by you so he quit.**

**Rin: I'll find him and force him to talk with us! If you have any ideas for characters I can talk to give some! Anyway please review! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Edward Meets His Match

"Full Metal, I have another assignment for you," Colonel Roy Mustang held out a manila envelope to the blonde boy standing in front of his desk.

The boy opened the envelop and quickly read the papers inside.

"There has been a string of robberies in Central, they all involve an adversary of small size but is apparently very strong. We have already sent out foot soldiers and they returned rather banged up. There have also been reports of alchemy being involved," the flame alchemist continued.

"What! Are you doubting size Colonel?" the boy's golden eyes flickered dangerousely.

"No, I'm just saying that it is troubling that perhaps a child is beating armed soldiers and is a powerful alchemist," he replied calmly.

The blonde boy huffed but stowed the envelope under his arm and then without a word turned to leave.

"Oh and Full Metal?" Mustang called.

The boy sighed but craned his head around to look at his superior.

The black haired man smirked, "Bring this thief back alive please,".

* * *

The blonde boy walked down the hallway of Central Command, followed closely by a large suit of armor. They made their way through the building and outside into the streets of Central.

"Niisan, how are we going to catch this thief? We don't know where he'll strike next," a surprisingly high pitched voice came from the suit of armor.

"Well Al, from what the paper says this guy has been targeting artifacts, expensive jewelry, and so on. All we have to do is to find out if any well know shops have anything of interest with them at the moment or coming in within the week," the boy addressed the armor.

So then the duo went to all the jewelry shops in central, to the Central bank, even the Central District Museum. It was there they found that just that morning the museum had gotten the Empress's Eye. This piece of history was a hundred year old jade orb, inlaid with onyx and opal.

"Have you gotten any warnings or hints that you may be robbed?" the blonde boy asked the supervisor of the museum.

"None at all, but I must assure you that we have well armed security staff here," the plump man said rather smugly.

The boy huffed again and, still followed loyally by the armor, left the museum and headed to their room back at Central Command.

* * *

It was dark, a full moon illuminated the empty streets of Central in an eerie glow. The shadow flitted across an alley. It could have been just a cat or a large rat, but then the outline of a small person was visible. The person was clothed in a black cloak with the hood up, the bottoms of a pair of slim leather boots could be seen just below. He stood as still as a statue, then quick as a flash climbed up a rain gutted. Then with amazing acrobatics flipped up onto the roof silently.

The person flitted across the roofs of the buildings as fast as a specter, until finally there was an open pavilion that led to the large marble steps of the Central Museum.

The thief slid down another gutter and bolted across the pavilion and pressed himself against the side of the building. He then searched along the outside of the museum, until he came to a metal hatch.

There was a flash of silvery light an the hatch swung open. The figure slid onto his stomach and slid in.

Half an hour passed, nothing moved or made a sound until finally a sliding sound came from the side of the museum. The cloaked figure slid out of the hatch, something clutched in his hand.

He quickly stuffed the orb into a pouch at his hip and then climbed back up onto the roofs. The person flipped, leaped, and slid over the houses until he was almost two miles away from the museum.

He then slid down into a wide alley.

BANG!

There was an explosion and a section of the surrounding brick wall expanded and moved to closed off half the alley.

"Ha! Where you going to run now?" a voice came from the other end of the alley.

The thief turned and saw two figures, one short figure, and one big, hulking

figure.

That was all the thief really got to see before a cloud covered the bright full moon.

"You thought that you were going to get away with it huh?" the shorter figure laughed and stepped forward.

The cloaked figure widened his stance and reached behind himself, grasping inside the black cloak.

"There's a rumor going around that you're pretty tough, that you took on a whole bunch of armed foot soldiers," the short figure stepped even closer.

"Well, so am I," he clapped his hands and then there was a ripping noise as something very sharp extended out of his arm.

Almost at the same time the thief grabbed hold of the thing inside his cloak and whipped it out. It was a four and a half foot long katana. It had a black hilt wrapped in red cloth strips. Then blade was thin but deadly looking, it was reinforced steel with a swirling black design etched into the metal.

"Who are you?" a voice came from the depths of the hood.

The short boy smirked, "I am the Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric, and your worst nightmare," he added for effect.

"Funny I was about to say the same to you, pipsqueak," the thief mocked, tossing the sword between his two hands.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP WHO IS TO SMALL TO BE ON THE APPITIZER MENU!" Ed yelled and charged at his target.

The thief waited then jumped right as Edward slashed at him and then spun in the air and back slashed with his sword.

Luckily Ed had turned and blocked the strike with his forearm. Right then the cloud moved away from the moon, casting it's eerie light in the two fighters. You could now see that Edward's coat and shirt was slit open at the elbow and the tatters of his right glove clung to his wrist.

You could see the gleam of his steel arm and the blade that extended from it.

"So you have automail, guess that saved your life there, but it was a _small_ mistake on my part," the thief giggled.

"AHHHHH! DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" the blonde boy charged randomly again.

The thief side stepped easily and again turned to face Edward.

A large shadow appeared above the thief, and he turned to see that the large hulking shape was someone in a huge suit of armor.

"Quick brother!" he made a grab for him but the thief ducked and kicked as hard as he could at the armor's chest.

But that was just the distraction, Edward came up behind the thief and pinned his hands behind his back, making him drop the katana and making the thief scream.

But it was the high pitched scream of a girl, and it shocked Ed so much that he loosened his grip just enough.

The scream was cut short and Edward found himself falling then smacking on the ground with the air whooshed out of him and the gleaming point of a sword at his throat.

He looked up the edge of the blade to the leather glove holding the handle, then up an automail arm, and then up into the round face of a girl.

"What the HELL!" Ed said dumbfounded.

She wore a pale gray tank top, black pants and brown, old fashion boots. Her hair was tied back into a loose braid, her hair was jet black except for a strand of hair that hung down her face that was dyed bright red.

On her left shoulder was a complicated transmutation circle. Her other arm, well it was automail. It extended from just below her chin to her entire right arm.

The final feature that was interesting, was a thin scar that ran from the girl's temple to just above her chin.

"What? Expecting a body builder?" the girl grinned mischievously poking Edward in the shoulder with the tip of her blade.

"Who are you?" was the only thing that Ed was able to peep out.

The girl tilted her head like a curious child and her grin faded, "I can't tell you that stupid.

"But if you don't mind I'll be going now, I need to take this back," she patted the leather pouch on her hip.

Edward tried to sit up but the tip of the sword dug into his neck.

"Come on a little girl like you wouldn't kill me, now just give up that orb and go back to your mommy and daddy," Ed growled, mad that he was being beaten.

"You're not cut out for this, come on give it up if you do this you're going to be hunted by the military,".

The girl's placid expression disappered in an instant and was replaced by one of malice. She raised her sword her face falling into shadow.

"NO! NIISAN!"

* * *

**Rin: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ed: Only the first chapter and already you're torturing your readers.**

**Rin: NO! I love my readers they are my source of inspiration!**

**Al: Then why do you do this?**

**Rin: Just because I want to annoy you guys ;D Thanks for reading PLEASE PRESS REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Little Bird

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Bye, Bye Birdie

**Rin: Well here's chapter 2! Oh and I found Envy**

**Envy:….can't believe you found me (emo)**

**Ed: Well you did bury yourself to your knees in sand on a tropical island.**

**Al: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Envy: No I didn't! That's what you did to me after you found me! Stupid pipsqueak!**

**Ed: WHOAREYOUCALLINGAFLEAWHO'STOSMALLTOFITONBUG!**

**Rin: Ignore the runt, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: My Little Bird

"NIISAN!" Alphonse yelled as the sword fell.

Edward closed his eyes waiting for the pain, blood, and death. But all there was, was a sharp pain on his cheek and then the whoosh of cloth.

He opened his eyes, the girl was gone and he was still alive. Something warm dribbled down his cheek and down Ed's neck. He lifted his left hand to his face and then brought it away with the tip of his golved finger stained red.

"Brother are you alright?" Alphonse rushed over, making enough clanking noises to wake the entirety of Central.

"Ya….I'm fine Al, just….confused," Edward responded.

Al helped his brother off the ground and they both fixed the wall that they had transmitted. Then they made their way back home, both of them confused and thinking very hard.

* * *

The thief dashed away, running faster and faster until she could have been mistaken as a bird flitting from roof to roof. Finally she made it to one particular house and crawled in through a hole in the roof.

The house was old and one of the many abandoned houses in the area. The shingles were rotting and falling away from the house, all but two of the windows were shattered, and the front door was blockaded by wooden boards nailed to the frame.

The girl slithered into the attic and then bolted down the stairs and into the master bedroom on the third floor.

There a small group of people were standing around a small fire that was burning in the cracked marble fireplace. And standing in the middle facing the fire, was a tall, thin, man with a fur lined jacket, spiky hair and small, round glasses.

As the thief girl entered the room everyone looked up except the thin man. The girl then undid the knot holding the leather pouch to her hip and through it towards the group.

The thin man turned suddenly and caught it without warning.

"I got it now where is my sister!" she said loudly.

The man ignored her and pulled out from the pouch the Empress's Eye, the firelight flickering elegantly around the orb.

"Well done, but what makes you think I'm finished?" he cackled evily.

"We had a DEAL Greed! I steal seven things for you, risking my life! And you give me my sister!" she growled, her hands curling into fists.

The man called Greed, ignored her again and inspected the jade ball scratching it, as if it had some dirt or other filth on it.

A sound came from the corner, muffled mumbling and thumps. The girl looked over to see that in the dimly lit corner there was a small girl, no older then eleven ot twelve was gagged and bound by her hands and ankles.

She had the same dark hair as the thief and the same face, except her eyes were deep brown. The only other difference was the absence of the scar and automail.

"But I never said it would stop at seven things," Greed had finished scratching at the orb and had tossed it to one of the other people standing by the fire.

"You promised!" the girl yelled.

"Ya, well I'm a greedy person, and even though my specialty is greed, that doesn't mean I'm not capable of lying," he cackled again, flashing his pointed teeth, "your sister is free to go but you still have to do what I say,".

"You son of a…." the girl didn't even finish what she was going to say she clapped her hands and then held her right hand over her tattoo on her left shoulder.

The circle glowed brightly then lightning crackled down her arm, surrounding it in a web of flashing threads.

"Give me my sister or it's Hell to pay!" she growled and took a step forward.

Greed didn't even flinch, he almost lazily snapped his fingers and the smallest of the people went over and dragged the young girl out from the corner and right at the feet of Greed.

"Now, put that alchemy away and your sister won't get any scratches," he flashed out a hand that morphed into a dark gray talon.

At this the small girl panicked and struggled away from Greed but just flopped over onto her side.

The thief girl paused for a second the energy still crackling around her arm, but slowly she let it fade down and the transmutation circle on her shoulder dimmed.

"That's a good girl, now tomorrow you're going to steal some things for me from Central Bank, I'll give you the details tomorrow. Now GO!" he waved a clawed hand at the thief .

She stared at her sister for a moment, the younger girl's eyes wide in fear but she nodded, indicating that she sould go and that she was going to be alright.

The thief hesitated another moment then kicked open the double doors that led out, letting them slam behind her.

* * *

The next morning Edward and Alphonse stood in Mutang's office, Ed's coat was still torn and he had a large band aid stuck to his cheek. Also he walked stiffly because of the bruises on his back from his fall.

"So I see it went well," Mustang said sarcastically, smirking at the look on Edward's face.

"Shut up, she had a sword and automail and…." Ed was interrupted by laughter from the Colonel.

"The thief was a _girl_? Oh this is rich, the Full Metal Alchemist getting beaten by a little girl! HA!" he chuckled, laughing so hard he leaned over his desk.

Ed resolved to stay in a deadly silence, wishing that looks could kill.

Finally Mustang was finished with his little episode, he sighed and wiped his eye.

"Now…now on a more serious note Full Metal, how did you lose to this girl?"

"I….I'm not telling," Edward crossed his arms childishly.

Mustang raised and eye brow and raised an a hand, his middle finger and thumb barely a millimeter apart.

"Niisaaaan…." Al backed up almost to the door.

"Fine go ahead, it just means that the jerk had to explain why he killed a state alchemist, and file the _PAPERWORK,_ to fix his office," Ed emphasized the word paperwork.

Roy's expression drooped and his hand banged back onto the desk in defeat.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Riza Hawkeye peeked in and announced, "Maes Hughes, is on line one sir," then closed the door.

The Colonel sighed and picked up the phone, "Yes Hughes?"

Edward and Alphonse could here the officer's voice on the other line, "Yo! Roy have you heard the news?".

Mustang sighed again and replied, "No Hughes I haven't and if it's about your daughter I don't want to hear it,".

"No Roy, why would I waste your time," he laughed, "no I mean that the Furher is doing the State Alchemist exams early this year, and he wants all senior officers and state alchemists in the vicinity to be present,".

"Really? When are the exams?" Roy perked up at this, thinking that perhaps that he could get out of doing the paperwork for tomorrow.

"They are in three days. Oh and also there's something else going on tomorrow, I learned this from a secret source," Hughes suddenly got very serious.

"Yes?" Roy got very intent.

"Tomorrow…is…..MY LITTLE ANGEL, ALYISSIA'S BIRTHDAY!" Mustang headed his desk and even though Hughes was still talking he hung the receiver up.

"Well Full Metal even though you failed at your prior task, I'll give you more time with it and give you a second assignment,"

"Ya what?" the blonde boy uncrossed his arms.

"You need to go to the State Alchemist exams and preoccupy officer Hughes from talking about his wife and daughter," Roy put his booted feet onto his desk and leaned backwards in his chair.

"Are you kidding me, that's stupid!" he yelled and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him hard enough so that a pane of glass fell out.

The two brothers walked down the hall again muttering, "Stupid Colonel….stupid assignments….stupid girl….".

"It's alright brother, we'll have a good time at the exams, seeing new alchemy and talking to other alchemists," Al tried to calm his brother down.

"Ya I guess, but still the Colonel is stupid and the stupid Hughes assignment," he muttered again, "this day couldn't get any worse!".

"EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC!" a booming voice echoed down the hall, sending terrified shivers down Ed's back.

"Oh no it just did," Ed made himself stop walking and almost painfully turned.

"Um….hi Major,".

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU EDWARD ELRIC?" the bald, sparkly alchemist boomed again, prancing up to the two brothers.

"N…nothing Major, just a scratch, r…really…I'm fine," Ed stuttered.

"NONSENCE! YOU WERE ATTACKED LAST NIGHT ON YOUR MISSION!" suddenly the alchemist ripped off his uniform shirt and flexed his body builder muscles.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CHEERING UP!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Al and Ed screamed and took off down the hall and locked themselves in their bedroom.

Leaving a little scattering of pink sparkles.

* * *

The black haired girl, kicked open her bedroom door and rushed in onto her bed in a flurry. She punched her pillow, kicked the bed, and growled into her sheets. She wanted to kick the crap out that (enter many bad swears and names) Greed. If it wasn't for him having her sister she would kick him 'til he was begging for her to kill him and she would happily oblige.

Just three years ago she and her sister, Artimis, had been living happily together with their father. But, that's when he came.

She and Artimis had just come home from playing out in the street in front of their Central house, when they came inside and their father was lying in a pool of his own blood and Greed standing over him with his clawed hands dyed red. from there he and his cronies had kidnapped Artimis, knocking her out, then disappearing.

For almost a year and a half, she searched for her sister, going from Central, to the North, South, and East Cities. Finally she found Greed and his occomplices in the place called the Devil's Nest. There what she found horrifyed her.

Her sister had been, violated and torchered until she was half dead. But before she could get her sister to safety Greed made a deal. In exchange for her sisters freedom all she had to do was steal seven things of high value, and interest for Greed.

And now the double-crosser had fastened the loop hole right around her and there was no way out.

But as the thief lay there on her old bed, a voice seemed to echo through her mind. A memory of what her father used to say.

_'Fly, when you can my little bird, for when it comes to worse you will find yourself caged, fly free my, little Wren,'._

A small smile crossed the girl's face, he had always called her his little bird. Half because he loved goiving nick-names, but also beacuse of her name itself.

Wren.

* * *

**Rin: Ah! Loved that ending. HAHA! I had to put Armstrong in there to, he's so funny.**

**Ed: And gay, and suffocating, and just plain weird!**

**Al: It's not fun being crushed by him, even if I am in a suit of armor.**

**Envy: HAHA! For once Rin I agree with you, seeing the runt and his can of a brother get killed by Armstrong would be hilarious!**

**Ed:…..OH ARMSTRONG!**

**Envy: NO, NO! OKAY I TAKE IT BACK!**

**Rin: 'sigh' I'm surrounded by imbeciles but please review! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Deeper

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fanfic:

**Rin: Okay here's chapter 3**

**Al: YAY!**

**Ed: So what?**

**Envy: For once have to agree with Sir Shorty here, what's so great about chapter 3?**

**Rin: It's great cause...I THINK IT IS OKAY!**

**(Ed, Envy, and Al laugh uncontrollably)**

**Rin: Anyway please review and I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deeper

Wren jolted out of her sleep, grasping the knife that she kept under her pillow. She gasped as if she had been running, as recognition came to her she calmed down and released the blade. She had been having a weird dream but she couldn't remember what it had been about but Wren knew it was something terrible.

She looked up at her closed door making sure that her door was still locked, you'd never know what that Greed had on his mind while you are asleep. Shaking her head she swung her legs out onto the floor and got dressed.

Then as quietly as she could, Wren unbolted her door and looked down the dark hallway. No sound came from anywhere. It was dead silent. She then slipped down the hallway and quickly climbed out a broken window and vanished into the already busy streets of Central.

She flipped the hood of her cloak up, shading her face, and weaved in and around people on the sidewalk. Wren quickened her pace, she had never liked being closed in to in a small space.

After getting closer to the less busy part of Central Wren stopped for a moment and leaned against one of the buildings, her thoughts wandering to what her mission would be tonight. Would Greed have her steal money, gems, or maybe a stupid artifact that was worth millions. Wren didn't give a rat's crap about what and why that stupid Greed wanted all these things. The only thing that mattered was her getting her sister back, she was her whole world now nothing else mattered.

It had all started for what seemed like a lifetime ago, when her mother died.

_**Flashback-**_

_Wren was eight and Artimis was only five. They had lived in Central ever since they were born, they had always felt safe and secure in the city. But they were wrong, that night on October 3rd they had come home to a man dressed in a blue uniform bearing the news that their mother had been killed in an alley. They never did find out how but it was like a knife to the sisters and two their father._

_From then on Wren's father had to take care of everything, he worked two jobs, being a delivery man and also the curator at the Central Library, all the while caring and even homescholling Wren and Artimis. Until that one night, the one night that changed Wren and destroyed her hope, faith, and love._

_She and her sister had come in from playing, it was already dark outside and the lights were out in the house. They had gone to the second floor to find that their father had been murdered by that monster Greed. He was already dead by the time they had reached the house. And Wren and Artimis weren't far behind. _

_Wren had attacked him, doing her best as a thirteen year old to protect her sister. But she wasn't a match for him he easily whacked her into the wall, knocking unconsiouse and snatching her sister away in the mean time. _

_She had awaken hours later, there was dried blood on her forehead and her head throbbed. But that didn't stop Wren from getting up and checking her father, but it was too late. He was dead, blood drying on the tiled, kitchen floor, matting his black hair and hardening his clothes. She then did the only thing that seemed to make sence to her, something crazy._

_From there it was hazy to Wren, she ran from Central searching for the person that matched Greed's description. She went to every major city, in every section of Amstris for over three years. Until finally she had found him in the Devil's Nest and tried to beat him, but that was when he pulled out his hidden card her sister._

_From then on it was just the same thing, going from place to place, stealing things of value from museums, banks and jewelry shops. _

**_End Flashback-_**

"Hey watch it!" a person yelled as he stumbled.

Wren came out of her revery to see that someone had tripped over her feet.

"Sorry," she mumbled not even noticing that the person was coming back towards her.

"You gotta watch where you're going, you can't stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

But Wren wasn't listening she saw the bandage on the cheek of the person, the blonde hair, the red coat.

"Son of a..." she mumbled harshly and before the boy had a chance to stop her she bolted down the sidewalk and ran until her lungs burned.

* * *

"Niisan what took so long?" the suit of armor exclaimed as Ed walked in the door to their room.

"Nothing I had an arguement with some guy, he tripped me and then just took off, jerk," the blonde boy muttered, putting the bag of food he had been carrying down on the table.

Al sighed, his brother was always getting into trouble even over the stupidist things. From his height, to what he liked to eat he never seemed able to humble himself to other people's opinons.

"Well anyway, can't wait until tomorrow the exams are going to exciting, I wonder what new types of alchemy there's going to be," Ed plopped down onto the couch folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"But I thought that the exams were three days away?" Al seemed confused.

"They were, yesturday was one, today is two and tomorrow is three," he peeked open an amber eye and glanced over at his younger brother.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, ya I checked with Mustang today, it's tomorrow at eleven am, all alchemists, and unbooked military staff asked to join," Edward explained closing her eye again.

Silence followed, except for the creaking of an old ceiling fan.

"Niisan?" Alphonse spoke up.

"Hmm..." Ed indicated that he was still awake.

"What do you think happened to that girl? The theif I mean, why do you think that she did all those robberies, why did she have automail, and why do you think that she reacted so suddenly to you...well you telling her run away?" he asked softly.

Edward opened his eyes and sat up and looked at his brother.

"I...I don't Al, maybe she needs money or maybe she works for some gang? For the automail I could only guess, maybe a childhood accident or perhaps a symbol for her possible gang,".

"And maybe the reason for her outburst is becuase she has a complex like you do," even the solid armor face seemed to smile at the evil glare that he received.

"Ya...maybe...".

* * *

Wren had stopped running, and she sat in an alley, her cloak wrapped round her tightly concealing her face.

_'That was close, too close actually,' _she thought.

For another few minutes she stayed hidden then, stood and brushed off her pants.

There was a sudden noise behind her and she whipped out her katana and slashed behind her. There was a grating noise, like metal on metal.

"HAHA! Nice, you caught me alittle faster huh?" Greed's face flashing an evil grin.

Wren's katana was resting on his guarded forearm, both of them held their positions. The minutes ticked by as the other waited for the other to move.

Finally Greed flipped backwards, away from the girl.

Satisfaction flowered in the girl's heart. _'He's scared of me, the coward,'._

"I came to give you your orders for tonight," the pointy haired man put his hand on his hip and let a casual smirk spread over his face.

"Ya well let my sister go first and then we'll talk,".

"HA you really think it's that simple, I know that once I release your sister you'll have nothing stopping you from _trying _to kill me,".

"No, I'll let her go when I want to, but anyway back to your mission, I want you to steal some papers from the Central Library,".

"I thought that you wanted me to steal something from the bank?" Wren lowered her sword but didn't out it away.

"I did but then I thoought about it and changed my mind," the man swaggered forward.

"Here, this should help," he handed her a piece of paper and then quickly disappeared around the corner.

Wren waited another moment then put her sword back in it's sheath and then looked down at the paper.

It read A23ghY then there was a space 00978 and then F5.

"Great, another puzzle," she muttered and then pulled on her hood and walked out of the alley.

* * *

**Rin: Okay chapter 3 YAY!**

**Ed: YAY**

**Al: YAY**

**Envy:...baka!**

**Rin: Shut up you have no say in this, anyway you're coming up soon.**

**Envy: REALLY! :D**

**Rin:...maybe. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Exams

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood:

**Rin: Okay Chapter 4**

**Ed: Ya ya just get on with it **

**Rin:...**

**Al: Brother you know not to get testy with the author remember last time? She allowed you to get captured by fan girls.**

**Ed:(shivers) OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry just please just don't do that again!**

**Rin: We'll see, and thank you Al. I own nothing and PLEASE REVIEW! (for anyone who doesn't know what we were just talking about go to my profile and go to the Hidden Alchemist and go to the chapter titled Ed's Disappearence)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Exams

"NIISAN!" Al's voice jolted Ed out of his sound slumber.

"Huh...nawah..." he mumbled and gracefully fell off the couch.

"Niisan, come on we're going to be late for the exams!"

"What? What time is it?" Ed blinked rapidly and sat up on the floor his unbraided hair hanging messily in his face.

"It's almost nine, we have about ten minutes," Al responded a sweat drop appearing.

"Ah crap!" Edward bolted up and ran around trying to get dressed while trying to stuff some food into his mouth.

Then he shuved on his coat and then ran out the door braiding his hair while followed by Alphonse.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Central office and quietly slipped in behind Colonel Mustang.

"Just in time Fullmetal, thought you would never show," he smirked.

"Shut up, I'm here aren't I?".

* * *

Wren, looked up the steps to the Central Library, no one was in sight. '_Maybe this will be easier then i thought,'._

She quickly went up the steps and into the main part of the building, then opened the door and went inside. Inside there were bookshelves that were over ten feet tall and filled to the brim with leather bound books. On each shelf there was a number that described that number shelf out of all the others, each book also had a combination of numbers and letters.

And finally each row of shelves had a letter and then a number that corasponded.

"Great...how am i supposed to find what what that idoit wants?" she mumbled but they reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Greed had given her.

In the order there was a combination of letters and numbers, then a number, then one letter and one number. Then it clicked this was what would lead her straight to the book or whatever it as that she had to steal.

Quickly as she could Wren went down to the row of books shelves that had F5 then searched until she found the shelf with 00978. The problem was that the book she wanted was about five feet out of her reach and also there was no ladder in sight.

'_This'll be interesting,' _the though and unbuttoned her cloak so that it wouldn't catch on anything.

She put her foot on the first shelf then pushed upward, using the momentum she reached up and grabbed the second to first shelf. But apparently the shelves weren't as sturdy as they looked. The bookshelf wobbled dangerousely and many books tumbled from their spots, a few finding Wren's head.

"Ow...".

But the shelf stayed in place long enough for Wren to find a small red book with the lable that read A23ghY.

Then she let go and landed cat like on the carpet below, quickly she clasped her cloak back around her neck and ran out of the building right as the entire bookshelf collapsed.

_'That didn't go as planned, I didn't want anyone knowing I had been there,'_ she thought angrily.

But Wren thought it was interesting that no one was at the library, and there weren't to many people in the streets either. It was very odd, but then she saw a poster stuck to a lamp post and she then understood why.

"_Today at Central Command the State Alchemist Exams!"  
If there is anyone who is interested in testing to become a state alchemist today at 9 the exams will be open._

She hesitated, but curiosity got the better her and she headed down the street towards Central Command.

* * *

"Niisan, have you seen anyone you think is elegible for certification?" Alphonse asked his brother.

So far ten people had shown ten different shows of alchemy. But that's all they were, just shows.

"None at all Al, all these pansies have shown is that they could maybe work at a magic show but there is no skill there, nothing to prove that they're different," the elder brother said a frown coming over his face.

"Now, Miss Marylynne Leader will show her piece of alchemy!" and announcer said almost in a board tone.

Out in the large open space of floor a girl no more then sixteen or seventeen stepped out. She was dressed in a jean mini skirt, a pink long-sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves and her light brown hair was tyed into a side pony tail.

"Niisan she can't be any older then us," Al said in amazment.

It was true, Ed realized and leaned forward, maybe this was someone with promise.

The girl stood there for another moment then put her hands together like she was praying, then she took them apart and placed them over her heart and a bright golden glow appeared.

At her feat a transmutation circle appeared, inside it had three circles that over lapped each other so it created a three petaled flower at it's center. Then inside the circles were the basic symbols for alchemy. Also writing could be seen around the edges of the circles.

Then all of a sudden a wind picked up, (inside the buliding) creating a miny cyclone that split into four smaller twisters that went onto the ouside of the egde of the trasmutation circle. Then the girl stepped inside.

"She'll get torn to pieces!" someone yelled.

For a moment nothing happened then with another burst of gold light the girl spun almost to the ceiling, flipped once and then landed squarely with a spear held out in her hands.

Then with a final gust the four twisters dissapted and the circle faded and the girl bowed. An tremendouse applause followed making the girl beam.

"That was amazing, she created a weather condition inside a building, and that transmutation circle I've only seen experimentation with that pattern," Edward clapped heavily.

Al nodded just as surprised at the girl that his brother was.

Soon the crowd settled down and the girl left, and the announcer(who sounded more enthusiastic this time) said, "And finally now a Mr. Arthur Nockern,".

A man maybe in his early twenties stepped forward, and the crowd gasped at the tattoos on him. Both arms were covered in winding strings of black and red that weaved in and out to form a dragon. The only part visable that wasn't tattooed was his face.

He quickly drew a large transmutation circle, then clapped and slapped his hands on the floor. A eerie green glow appeared and a serpentine shape slithered up from the floor. It was a giant dragon, it's whole being almost filled up half of the floor. It's eyes matched the green glow of the alchemy. It's roared then breathed bright blue flames.

"Interesting, he combined earth, fire and motion alchemy to create a creature that seems to be alive," Mustang commented.

But that wasn't lasting long, as the man bowed at the applause the dragon creeped forward, it was eyeing it's creator with an odd look. Then it raised it massive head and let loose a burst of fire.

"LOOK OUT!" some one else in the crowd screamed and the tattooed man turned, confused as to why his dragon was attacking him, but he wouldn't have to wonder to much longer. The fire engulfed the man in an orb, but it was odd, the orb seemed to fight back and it flickered with pale strands expanding.

The fire ball exploded reveiling the man curled in a ball on the floor, and standing directly over him surrounded by crackling sliver alchemy was a black haired girl with a black cloak and metal arm.

She through off the cloak then ran at the dragon and shot a bolt of electricity at the dragon and it hit it right in the eyes. With a burst of green light the beast crumbled to dust that encircled the girl. Slowly the electricity died and the girl lowered her out stretched arms, shaking the last of the crackling energy off her arms.

As the dust settled silence press on everyone's ears until finally a thunderouse applause rocked the building. Most people clapped hard while looking totally amazed.

"Al...do you think...?" Ed started at his brother his golden eyes wide.

"Yes...it's her..." Alphonse responded.

"Hey, what's wrong Fullmetal, to stunned to clap?" Colonel Mustang smiled.

"Ya colonel you could say I'm...thunderstruck...".

The girl seemed surprised at the clapping crowd and stepped back as if she was going to run but two blue suited officers were already excourting her off the floor. And that put an end to the State Alchemist Exams.

"So Fullmetal, so what did you think?" Mustang asked as he, Hawkeye, and the Elrics walked down the hallway of Central Command.

"They were alright...I guess..." Ed responded staring at the tiles between his feet.

"Alright! That's all they had to say, those two girls at the end were amazing, I'm surprised that you weren't interested in that one girl with the automail," he teased and poked Ed in the shoulder with his elbow.

"Knock it..." Edward shouted almost too loudly.

"Niisan calm down, he's just teasing," put his hand on his brother's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

Then Ed took off down the hall.

"Alphonse, is your brother alright?" Riza Hawkeye asked her eyes growing worried.

"I...I just..." he hesitated not knowing whether to tell them about the theif girl,"I think he's upset about missing lunch," then he quickly walked down the hall after Edward.

"Somethings up Sir, and Alphonse knows what," Hawkeye said.

"Yes, I know but what is it?"

* * *

**Rin: Well there's chapter 4 I hoped you liked it.**

**Ed: Thunderstruck really?"**

**Rin: Hey I needed to put some sort of humor in it.**

**Al: I thought it was good.**

**Envy: It was too cheesy**

**Rin: :P PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Belong

****

Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood Fanfiction:

**Rin:Well yet again here is another chapter, number 5**

**Al: Are you okay, you don't sound really that excited**

**Ed: Ya what gives?**

**Envy: Usually your happier then a five year old year old on caffine pills**

**Rin: First my midterms are coming up and second I had to halt one of my other fanfics.**

**Ed: Oh...well...that sucks.**

**Al: Way to be sensitive Niisan**

**Rin: No Al it's true. Enjoy this chapter and have a good new year!**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Don't Belong

Wren was led off the floor and into a small waiting room where the other cannidates were being held.

"Wait no I wasn't testing, I had to save that moron...hey don't push...just..." but it was no use she was pushed through the door and then it was slammed behind her.

"Oh great!"

"You were really brilliant," a voice came from behind Wren and she turned.

A girl with light brown hair that was combed over into a side ponytail was standing there with a small smile.

"What?" Wren asked, still flustered over the whole incedent.

"I mean your alchemy, lightning, it was very good," the girl smiled bigger.

"Oh..thanks..and yours.. you used wind right? The whole tornado thing?" she tried to make a conciouse effort to be nice.

"YES! That was me! Oh I'm glad that you liked it my mom and dad are alchemist and were working on weather alchemy so I tried it out here," the girl clapped her hands, "I'm Marylynne by the way,".

"Keep it down, we're waiting to be interviewed," another guy maybe around fourty through them both a dirty look,"go gossip somewhere else,".

"Shut up!" Wren launched back.

"Oh so the girly wants to act tough? Well let's see it what have you got that we don't?"

_'A sister who's in jepardy, a metal arm, a freaking scar down my face, and enough pent up energy to through you all the way to Xing!'_ she thought savagely but took a deep breath.

"I'm soooo sorry sir, me and my friend here didn't mean to disturb you," she layered on the sarcasim gave her most winning, 'I-will-kill-you-later' smile,"I just wanted to talk about how much better my alchemy is then yours,".

The man scowled deeper and gave a very rude gesture, "So you think, well we'll see miss prissy who become an state alchemist," he then turned back to another man he was talking to.

Altogether there were six people in the small room, three men and three women. The one other woman beside herself and this other girl was a woman perhaps in her thirties was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarett.

Just then another door to the side opened and an older man followed by two soldiers walked in. The man had a mustache and over his left eye an eyepatch.

The man who had snapped at Wren before hand turned pale and saluted to the man, "Furher!".

" Thank you and welcome, you all have been picked to be state alchemists if you could follow me I'll give you your stations and your paperwork,".

The next half an hour was a blur of congraulations and papers being signed, the whole time the same thought went through Wren's head, _'I'm not supposed to be here,'_

But there was no time for her speak up, papers kept getting shuved under her nose and other people kept telling her what was going on. Finally she was directed to the thrid floor where she and the girl Marylynne were to meet her new head officer, some guy under the name Colonel Roy Mustang.

* * *

Mutang was sitting at his desk staring evily at a pile of paperwork that was sitting there inoccently. Then he looked over at the end of his desk where there were two forms and two silver pocket watches sitting on top. He was expecting two new alchemists under his command.

Just then there came a knock at the door, "Come in," he said in a board tone.

The door opened and Mustang was surprised to see two young girls come in. One was the girl that had automail and had used lightning, the other was the one who had used wind alchemy.

"You're Colonel Mustang right?" the automail girl asked.

"Yes that's me are you the two state alchemists?"

The girls nodded, Mustang couldn't help it he cracked up.

"Hey what's the big deal?" the girl with automail scowled.

"Oh nothing! It's...it's just that you two are only about as old as another one of my subordinates," Mustang pounded his fist on the desk.

"Why is that so funny?"

Mustang took a deep breath and waved a hand, "It's nothing derogitory, it's just one of my subordinates is considered a genius, a prodigy, and I don't know how many more geniuses I can handle at once,".

The two girls looked at each other, one beamed at the compliment the other rolled her eyes.

"Anyway back to business, here are your watches," he handed them the pocket watches.

"And your official documents," Mustang looked down the paper.

"Miss Marylynne Leader, the Wind Alchemist," he read off and the brown haired girl giggled and snatched it out of his hand.

"And this one is for..." but Mustang stopped.

"You never gave yor name?"

The other girl scowled and crossed her mismatched arms and then muttered, "I never wanted to come here,".

Just then the door banged open again, "Colonel I need..." a voice came from the doorway but stopped.

"Oh hello Fullmetal, here meet the new recruits for state alchemist," Mustang grinned.

* * *

Ed looked at the two people standing in front of Mustang's desk, he had come in so quickly so that he could talk about the thief at the alchemy exams.

The first girl whipped around, it was that Marylynne girl with the wind alchemy.

"Hello!"

"Uh...hi...Mustang I really should ta..." he stopped and stared at the other person.

The girl had black hair, an automail arm, a sheathed katana at her hip, she had a bright red streak in her hair.

"You!" he shouted and transmutated his arm.

"Fullmetal!" the Colonel yelled.

The girl turned as well at the same time and whipped out her sword blocking the strike from the other alchemist. Edward slashed and countered every swipe that the girl delivered. But neither of them let the other gain any ground. Finally the Colonel had, had enough.

There was a sharp snap and a this stretch of carpet burst into flames separating the two fighters.

"What is going on!" he yelled.

"This is the theif I had come in here to tell you about! She's trying to spy on the military!" the short blonde boy yelled.

"I am not! Why the HELL would I want to join the military!" the girl yelled back.

"You tell me!" Ed yelled back.

* * *

Wren glared across the flaming line at the boy across from her. He didn't know what she had to go through in the sixteen years she'd been alive. And he didn't deserve to know.

The Colonel looked between the two glaring teens and sighed he felt like their babysitter.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Wren hesitated, she could get in trouble big trouble, like jail trouble. And pluse this surrounded to much of her personal life and she didn't want these people to know about it.

Mustang stared at Wren, fianll she sighed and warily sheathed her sword. Mustang put out the fire, leaving a scorch mark across the carpet.

"Yes, I am a theif but I don't do it for kicks you know," she crossed her arms again.

"Well, why don't you tell us why then?"

* * *

**Rin: Well here's chapter 5 hoped you enjoyed. and wish me luck on my midterms ok!**

**Ed: Good luck!**

**Al: KNOCK THEIR SOCKS OFF!**

**Envy: You're gonna fail and hate yourslef.**

**Rin:(whacks with rubber chicken until dead)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Metal Storm Alchemist

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fanfiction

**Rin: Okay sorry for not updating sooner but I've been super busy**

**Ed: Ya ya good excuse**

**Rin: Shut up runt it's not your story and I can write whatever I want!**

**Al: Uh-oh Niisan don't test her**

**Envy: Ya pipsqueal test 'er test 'er I want to see what happens!**

**Ed: I don't care nothing can be as bad as fan girls (check The Hidden Alchemist by RintinDestiny if you don't know it'll be titled Edward's Disapperance)**

**Rin:...okay so just for the heck of it I'm going to punish Edward again! So I am going to ask you readers what you want to see Ed go through. Whether it be aliens, evil milk, short name callings, or who knows what just don't make me do fan girls I already did that.**

**Al: But please don't kill my brother I would like him to live**

**Rin: We'll see Al, we'll see! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Metal Storm Alchemist

"So, you worked for some guy that wanted to you to steal things in exchange for your sister?" Mustang asked more confused then he'd ever been.

"That's the general gist, I don't want to steal but he forces me to," Wren said and crossed her arms.

Ed, Al, and Marylynne had been silent the whole time. Ed was scowling in thought, Al was looking to each person nervously and Marylynne was staring sadly at Wren.

"Why haven't you ever come to the police or military for help?" Mustang asked.

Wren frowned, "The military was never really into helping my family, besides I really couldn't ask for their help...".

"Why not? You don't seem to have anything against the military?" Ed asked finally.

The girl stared at him, not angrily but in intrest. _'He must know, or either has guessed,'._ She thought.

She then stood and unsheathed her sword and before enyone knew what she was doing she cut her left shoulder right across her tattoo.

Ed raised his eyebrow it was a bit unorthidox, but felt satisfyed that his conclusion was right. Wren then knelt and slapped her hands on the floor and a silver flash lite up the office and where she had the end of a spear shot out and she caught it. Then the girl twirled it around so that the tip was infront of the Colonel's face.

"Now I wouldn't mind if you kept this between us, or well it could get messy," she said.

But the Colonel just started laughing again. Even harder then last time though, he laughed until everyone in the room was looking at him as if he were insane.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you...you really are incredible, I understand now...the automail, the alchemy skills, you committed the taboo," Mustang finally got a grip on himself.

"Just as I thought," Edward put in.

"So you did know?" Wren decomposed the spear back into the floor and then wiped the blood off her shoulder onto her cloak.

"I had a prediction, and it turned out to be true," he shrugged and then walked over to the couches in Mustang's office and sat down.

Mustang grinned but then turned to the still shocked Marylynne. "If you want to you can leave,".

She nodded slowly and then slowly walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell everyone that I committed the taboo?" Wren asked.

Mustang studied her, a stupid grin still on his face.

"Well if I did I would have to tell on my subordinate as well and that could be well...regretable,".

"Wait? You mean him?" Wren pointed to Ed who sat with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed.

Edward then peeked open an eye and sighed.

"Well, yes I did but believe me I regret it now," he said.

"That's how you got your automail huh?"

Ed nodded but something bugged him, "How did you just escape with just your arm missing?"

"Why what's it to you?" Wren shot back.

Ed didn't want to get into him putting his brother's soul into a suit of armor so he lied, "It took my arm and leg,".

Wren stared back at him but then took off her cloak.

"It didn't just take my arm," she said then lifted her the hem of her tank top to reveil from just above her navel to her waist. Or what should have been her waist.

A large metal plate extended down to cover most of her midsection, and it ended right at her navel and ugly scars surrounded the whole thing.

"This extends unbroken from my neck to my right hip, everything from there was taken. All my insides, bones, muscel, everything. Part of my liver was taken and part of my digestive system," she explained grimly.

* * *

Edward was dumbfounded, how could someone live with that much damage without dying?

"But how does everything work now? I mean that's an incredible wound that you got," Mustang beat Ed to the question.

"I don't know, I was out for everything, the surgery, both for the automail and the basic surgery. The automail saved my life," she tugged her shirt back down and clasped her cloak back around her neck.

"And who was your doctor?" Ed asked feeling very curiouse.

"He didn't want me telling his name around military people, said that they needed him and he didn't want to be found," she said.

"Did he go by a name of Tim?" Edward asked suddenly.

The girl froze but kept her face completely emotionless.

"He might have but is he to you?"

"Oh I just have a friend who's a doctor and his first name is Tim, just wondering," Ed put on a big phoney smile.

Wren scowled but didn't say anything else.

"I guess that we'll have to keep this to outselves, huh?" Mustang smiled.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It's only illegal if you get caught," he laughed and then through the silver pocket watch to Wren and picked up the document.

He read it then gave another chuckle "It's funny, your title sound's familar huh Edward?" he beckoned Ed over.

The blonde boy went over and read over Mustang's shoulder and gave a comical groan.

"What's wrong?" Wren suddenly felt nervouse, was her alchemist name bad or silly.

"Your title apprently is the Metal Storm Alchemist,".

Why is that so bad?" she actually liked the name.

"Cause my title is the FullMetal Alchemist," Ed growled.

Wren couldn't help it she laughed.

* * *

**Rin: OKAY PEOPLE! Here are the rules for my whole extra chapter thing. Nothing rude or offensive because I will NOT post it. I will not continue putting up chapters until I get atleast one good review. And finally MAKE IT FUNNY!**

**Ed: Or even better don't post anything at all HAHA! Then she won't hurt me**

**Envy: NO POST HE DESERVES TO GET HURT! **

**Al: Just don't kill NIISAN!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dangers Arise

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fanfic-

**Rin: Okiee dokiee! I have gotten two reviews so far on how to torcher Ed! And I have decided what I am going to do!**

**Al: Please really don't hurt Niisan!**

**Rin: Al you've already said that like a bajillion times...besides where's Edward anyway?**

**Al:...I can't tell you**

**Rin:(raised eyebrow) really? Is he hiding?**

**Al: Yes...**

**Rin: Well tell Edward that even though he's hiding I WILL find him.**

**Al: Ok! (lifts head/helmet off) Niisan did you hear her she said...uh-oh**

**Rin: AH-HA! I knew he was inside of you! Enjoy this chapter and Please review! (off screen: Don't you even think about it Edward Elric!...Nooooo...I already knew you'd do that...I'll get a wrench...AND I shut off the electricity!)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dangers Arise

"No! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Edward yelled from his seat on the couch.

"Why not we're equals and I need to find some way to get my sister back," Wren argued back.

"Well how is coming with us going to help you?" Ed asked, he could feel his blood pressure rising.

"You're searching for something right? Well maybe that thing can help me,".

Ed was slient, he and Al hadn't told Wren yet their story. How they committed the taboo, or even about their seach for the Philosphers Stone and how it had been a failure.

"No, you're not coming with us, and that's final!" he finally replied then sat up off the couch and started towards the door.

But as he turned the door knob something cold pricked his neck.

"Either you take me with you or you're going to..where ever...in pieces," Wren said.

Edward sighed angrily as his brain worked furiously to find a way out.

"Fine!".

A little while later Ed and Wren were at the room that the two Elrics shared, he knocked on the door,"Hey Al you there?"

* * *

Two days later Ed, Al, and Wren were boarding a train for Dublith.

"So where are we going anyway?" Wren asked.

She sat by herself across from Ed and Al, this didn't help them at all. She was determined to get some answers and she glared across from them.

Ed figeted,"We're going to our old master's house in Dublith, to uh...talk," he shuttered.

"Is your her really that bad to make you afraid of him?" she asked.

"_She's_ very uh...well...very forceful," Al said with a shaky laugh.

"Wow, I'm not the only girl who can kick your butts then, that's sad," she laughed.

"That's was luck, you'd never be able to do it again, especially against both of us," Ed grumbled.

Wren laughed again but didn't press the issue. For the next day they traveld until finally their train reached Dublith. Ed had fallen asleep with his cheek squashed against the window. Al shook his brother's shoulder and he woke with a start.

"We're here already? I really would like to continue living for atleast alittle longer," he moaned.

"Well I was about to suggest that we leave you here," Wren piped in.

Neither of the brothers said anything but continued to get off the train.

* * *

Miles away in a large dark room a lone figure sat on a large throne like chair. His head was bowed and his hands were folded in his lap.

Three other slimmer figures stood in the shadows off to the side.

"You sibling has been disobediant, we need to get him back so that he does not ruin us," the figure in the seat said quietly,"you Wrath bring your soldiers and hunt him down and then bring him to me,".

The bigger of the three nodded then walked out.

"Envy...Lust, I have senced a new presence here, and she could be useful," the figure addressed the other two figures.

"Yes father, but what about that Fullmetal pipsqueak?" the one called Envy asked grinning evily.

"We cannot dispose of him yet not until the promised day, but if he should interfear hold him with Marco," Father said.

"Is this girl the right one, does she have the ability we need?" Lust asked.

"Yes, if anything she's the one who is the most powerful, she is the key to our success, but she is stubborn and I doubt will cooperate, we must bring her here,".

The two others grinned again then slowly disappered into the other tunnels that led off of the large room.

"I am very close to becoming a god, the final pieces are setting into place and soon all of Amstris will be nothing but a memory,".

* * *

"Ow! Ah teacher no...please...AHHHH!" Wren flinched as she stood outside the door to a small house.

From inside she could here smashes, and yells with belonged to the Elrics.

Suddenly a small blonde projectile shot out of the front door followed closely by the banging of armor being hit.

Soon Al also lay on the ground outside totally dazed.

Wren was leaning against the small house in amazment, she couldn't even beat those two that badly.

Just then a woman in a white dress and dreadlocks stepped out her eyes almost seemed to flame.

"You TWO..." she started to yell but she caught sight of the girl off to the side.

"Who are you?" the woman narrowed her eyes at Wren.

"Me? I'm their partner on a mission," she said carfully.

This woman was definetly not one to be trifled with.

* * *

Ed looked up, dazed from being tossed literally out the door. He was confused at first to see Izumi sensei and Wren fighting back and forth with minor explosions of alchemy.

"Uh Al do you see what I see?" he asked.

Al sat up as well and stared at the two.

"Niisan this will end badly I think," the armor said.

The two watched in silence as Izumi and Wren fought back and forth. It was actually quite a sight, neither of them gained any ground but neither did they loose any, they were perfectly matched. Finally they both fell to the sides, sweat running down their faced and them panting like no tomorrow.

Finally Izumi stood, stretched and did something amzing she said thank you.

"You are quite the fighter, who taught you?"

Wren stood up as well and grinned, "My dad, he was amazing an excellent fighter,".

"Well, if your with Edward and Alphonse I don't think you're that bad of a military dog but I must make it clear that I am not in agreence with that blasted army," Izumi's small smile faded, "I won't ever fully except them or ever ask for help but I _am_ glad I met you,".

Wren nodded, "Thank you as well, uh..."

"My name is Izumi, Izumi Curtis," she turned back to the Elrics who were watching with amazment and disbelief.

"See that is what true combat is, being in sync with your parnter," her eyes started to smolder again.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do,".

* * *

**Rin: Whoo! Go Izumi kick their butts! I apologize for the long wait but i have decided I am going to combine the two reviews that I got(thanks to Shadow-girl14 and rose star 321).**

**Al: Well this is going to be interesting.**

**Ed: You'll never catch me ALIVE!**

**Rin: You're right I won't but dead works to**

**Ed: 'gulp'**

**Rin: Tune in next time to find what tool of torcher I use on Ed will it be milk? Shortness? or something far more sinister! MWHAHAHAHA!**


	8. Chapter 8: Little Green Men

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fanfic

Rin: MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Al: 'face palm'

Rin: Also I am VERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERY...sorry! For not updating sooner my friends have been bugging me to update my other fanfiction

Al: Don't worry I understand, but what did you do to my brother this time?

**Rin: I'm not telling, you're just going to have to wait and find out. Please enjoy and please REVIEW! Thanks to Shadow-girl14 and rose star 321 who were the only people who reviewed. ENJOY! I must apololigize for the long wait I've been busy and I got sick as well.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Little Green Men

Yes it was probably the worst thing in the world. Ed, the renowned Fullmetal Alchemist was lost. With Envy. In a maze. Of corn.

Yes Edward was stuck with perhaps only a few minutes until sundown in a gigantic field of corn. How could it get any worse? Good question.

The pair of them were running in between the rows of corn for what seemed like hours.

"It's all your fault piqueak!" Envy snarled at Ed.

"Don't even go there! How can it be miy fault when you're the one leading me in here!" he growled back.

"I did NOT lead you in here! I was in here already when I bumped into you!" Envy stopped running as did Edward.

"And why am I even talking to you instead of just killing you?" he rolled his eyes.

"I could ask myself the same question," Ed transmutated his automail into a blade, ripping his glove, and prepared himself for an attack.

"Holy...what the..." Envy's eyes grew wide as he looked behind Ed and he seemed to shrink.

"What!" Ed whipped around expecting something to be right behind him.

Atleast he did until something the size of a foor collided with his legs.

"HA! You're really that stupid runt?" Envy cackled, it had been a cheap trick.

Ed grunted and picked himself off the ground but Envy had already taken off down anothe row of corn. Soon he disappeared and Edward was left all alone in the darkness.

_'Great now what?' _he thought and started off in the oppsite direction.

For almost half an hour Ed walked and walked but the field seemed endless, _'Come on! I've been walking in the same direction forever, logically I should be close to the end!'_ he thought to himself.

But no, he wasn't even close to the end. Or was he?

Ed suddenly came to a large open area, the corn had been flattened into a perfect circle. Curiouse Ed tranmutated the ground underneath him so that he could see above the corn.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?".

Unfortunetly the edges of the field was still just a blur in the distance but what surprised Ed the most was what he was in the center of.

The flattend corn spread out into a huge circular pattern, a giant transmutation circle.

As Ed got back to the ground, he had an idea. A crazy, idotic, and surprisingly simple idea. Why didn't he try and use that circle to get out of here.

* * *

(screeching car sound the the tape spins out)

**Ed**: Wait I would NOT be that stupid!

**Rin**: You're lost in a corn field with no one but Envy with company! If you have another better idea please bring it up...

**Ed**: (chirping crickets)

**Rin**: As I thought! BACK TO THE STORY! (presses play button)

* * *

It may have sounded stupid but it was either that or stay lost with the amazing walking, talking, palm tree Envy. The second option didn't sound so enjoyable.

Ed clapped his hands together, the sound seemed unnaturally loud, and then slapped them onto the ground.

Amazingly, NOTHING HAPPENED!

"Now what!"he growled in frustration.

"How about you go this way?" a voice came from the corn behind Edward.

He turned and saw Envy grinning at him.

"WHAT THE..." but before he could finish Envy took off into the middle of the flattened corn.

"GET BACK HERE!"

He charged towards Envy with his automail raised up in a fist.

But then Envy was gone, and Ed had the particular sensation of moving through water. An eerie purple glow resonated all around him. and he saw that he was slowly being sucked off the ground.

He turned slowly in mid-air and looked up into the bright purplish light.

"Ah-crap!"

* * *

Envy laughed madly as he saw Ed being sucked up towards the light. And to what the light was attached to, a giant silver ship. A flying saucer.

But then he did something odd, he jumped up into the air and sat there sitting crosslegged in the air. Then with a snap of his fingers his form melted into a small grayish/green figure. It's mouth was curved into a smile and then is floated up towards it's ship.

* * *

Ed groaned and rolled over, or atleast tried to. Somehow he had fainted**...(Ed: I did NOT faint I PASSED OUT**!)...and now he was strapped to a metal table with his ankles and wrists cuffed to it. And...yes... some how his shirt had mysteriously disappeared.

"Where the heck am I!" he muttered and blinked as his head started to throb.

"You are on my ship," Ed jumped as a small childish voice came from across the room.

He saw a small greenish/gray creature that was only about three feet tall, had no hair, large black eyes, no nose and a small mouth curved into a smile.

"What...what are you?" he asked.

The creature came forward and stood at the head of the metal table, it's large blank eyes seemed to study Edward's face.

"I am called man things, an extra terrestrial, alien, even sometimes angels," it started, and then Ed gulped.

"I've heard of you, don't...don't you p...probe people and lay eggs in their brains and..." Edward wished that he could clap his hands and use alchemy.

"Well, yes my kind are known to do that but actually I only enjoy abduction cows, the probing is digusting and laying eggs is the males job," the alien (apparently a female) said this all as if it was completely natural.

"So, why did you abduct me?" Ed relaxed slightly.

"For two reasons, to learn your art of alchemy and to help you?"

"Okay well the alchemy part is simple enough but why do you want to help me?" Ed asked.

"Someone called Envy, actually I met him on my way here, told me a few things that you'd love," the female alien seemed to smiled even wider but dread filled Edward's gut.

"Um...well you could just let me go and I could show you alchemy and I'll just leave, you really don't have to help it's fine," he tried to smile but he could tell it looked fake.

The alien considered and him carefully, tilting it's head like a curiouse child and it's smiled faded.

"Alright," she finally said.

With a wave of her hand the cuffs holding Ed's ankels and wrists to the table snapped open.

"SEE YA!" as soon as he was free Ed jumped up and took off through a doorway.

He bolted down a small hallway and scared the crap out of two other small aliens. He ran until he found a small aclove that seemed to be used for storage. Ed hoisted himself up and squeezed inbetween two crates. Soon the sound of small footsteps followed and he her the female alien's voice.

"Hurry he can't get off this ship without my help, he's hiding somewhere and take these..." she said to someone else.

Ed held his breath but the aliens seemed to pass by. For a moment he allowed himself to relax and take in his surroundings he looked over to the crates next to him and he saw a label. He squinted to try and read the small letters but finally this is what he read.

_Wisconsin Mills fresh farm dairy products. Made from happy cows in sunny Wiconsin._

"AHHH! NO!" Ed yelled and actually flailed enough that he fell off the aclove and hit the metal catwalk with a thunk.

"You thought you could escape ," the female alien stood above him holding a long siringe filled with a white creamy substance.

"Your friend Envy told us you loved the product created by those cows we abduct, milk," she grinned.

"NOOO!" Ed shuffled backwards, his automail clacking on the metal floor.

"Too, late Mr. Full Metal Alchemist,".

* * *

"ED! EDWARD WAKE UP!" Ed jolted up clawing at his sheets sweat clinging to his skin.

Winry and Alphonse stared at him with odd expressions.

"W...what happened!" he muttered feeling a bandage on his head and seeing that he was in a clean white hospital room.

"Brother, you well you kinda argued with Winry over drinking your milk and she whacked you with her wren..."

"Oh it was _nothing!_ Ed really but you were dreaming. You kept muttering things about, milk, aliens, and Envy, though," Winry stopped Al and then quickly changed the subject.

"It was just a dream?" Ed sighed and lay back in the bed.

"Ya get some rest Niisan," Al laughed and he and Winry left.

But no one noticed the small silved disc vanish into the sky and the small figure waving from a small window.

* * *

**Ed: Really just a dream?**

**Rin: No didn't you read the last part?**

**Al: Well atleast she didn't have us rescue you like last time**

**Rin: Yet again I apoligize for not updating earlier and thanks to rose star 321 and Shadow-girl14!**


	9. Chapter 9: Captured

FMA: Brotherhood Fanfic:

**Rin: (Peeks out from under bed, has dust bunnies in hair and dark circles under eyes)**

**Ed: Whoa where have you been?**

**Al: After you finished the torcher chapter you disappeared**

**Rin: I am SO SORRY to my readers I have been swamped since that last chapter and two of my friends were bugging me to finish another fanfic. Pluse the evil gummy bears stole my brain and I lost an arguement with two of the three voices in my head so...yea...thats...well yeah.**

**Ed:...**

**Al: Where the heck have you been?**

**Rin: Believe me you don't want to know here's the next chapter enjoy (I've forgotten this but I own only my other character) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Captured

"And then that's when we came here," Alphonse finished.

For the past half an hour the two Elrics had explained to their teacher and in turn to Wren, who was standing in the corner of the room, what had happened to them since the accident five years ago. The taboo, the greedy priest in

Izumi stared at the two brothers, Ed was staring at his lap and the armor that was Al seemed to be doing the same. But she didn't seem mad or angry more like pitying or regret.

"It seems that even despite me efforts my greatest secret was passed without my knowing," she said quietly.

Ed and Al looked up confused at what their teacher said.

"It was many years before you two were my students that...well my first child...it..it died," Izumi clentched her hands into fists on the table top, "I couldn't bear it so...I...I committed the taboo,".

Wren looked over the three at the table. From what she heard the Elric's story was tough, even tougher then hers and Izumi's was heartwrenching enough. It was intersting how most people use alchemy for selfish or greedy reasons. These two others had used it just to gain back family that had passed to soon.

"It's interesting how we all met up," she said and crossed her arms.

"I'm guessing that you committed it too?" Izumi asked without facing her.

"Yes,".

Silence ensued for another minute. Until Ed looked up and asked, "How did it happen to you? You've been keeping very quiet,".

Wren's face hardened, this was the most hated subject in her life and the most touchy. But she felt like she kinda owed it to them, they had been open about talking about it.

"We don't blame you for not being forthcoming," Al said kindly trying to lighten the mood.

Wren leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"It was a few years after our mother died, I was thirteen years old and my sister was ten, we had just come inside from playing around but something wasn't right. My sister ran ahead of me into the kitchen and was captured by Greed,".

"Greed? Like the sin or..." Izumi asked.

"I have no idea but I'm guessing he gave the name to himself to sound cool," Wren shrugged.

"But he was there, and my father was on the floor dead, Greed had captured my sister and I tried to fight him. I got knocked out and woke a little while later but they were gone along with my sister. That's when I did the craziest thing, I tried to bring my father back from the dead," Wren clentched her jaw as the memories came flooding back.

"As you can see it didn't work, I had my arm up to my neck, half my chest, part of my torso and hip taken," Wren flexed her arm out of nerves.

"And since then you helped Greed because he has your sister, but why did you become a state alchemist?" Ed asked.

"I didn't mean to actually, I just didn't want that idiot to get killed by his own creation," Wren sneered, "but when I was told the privileges I thought that I could use them,".

"You shouldn't take this lightly or as just a day job, if the military needs you to fight, you fight, if the military needs you to protect, you protect and if the military wants you to kill you kill," Ed stood seriously slapping his hands apon the table.

"I know, I had those conditions when I worked for Greed it's no different here,".

"I guess it's settled then, but before all of you go on your way i have one last thing to do," Izumi stood as well as Al.

"You two can no longer be my students as long as you've committed the taboo, but I see you now as equals," Izumi held out a hand sadly.

The brothers flashed looks of regret (or atleast Al tried) but stuck their hands out as well.

CRASH!

Izumi threw them across the room where Al nearly crushed Ed but this left the two females laughing.

* * *

Al was sweeping in front of Izumi's meat store. His brother and Wren were out, busy helping Izumi and getting ready to go back to Central.

He looked down and saw a rumpled ball of paper roll to a stop at his foot. Al unwrinkled that paper and read the scribbled text on it.

* * *

Wren walked slowly behind Izumi and Ed, their little trip was fun and they had been able to get three tickets back to Central for the evening.

When something out of the corner of her eyes she saw a broght flash of some reflection. It was someone in a suit of armor running down a small alley.

She stopped suddenly, how many people did he know that wore a full suit of armor on a hot day like this? Wren turned silently around and ducked into the alley.

Al was walking now and then turned down an even smaller alley. Somehow this seemed familar to Wren, and she felt shivers down her spine when she turned and saw the hand painted sign above a dark archway that led into the ground. The Devil's Nest.

"AL!" she yelled but it was to late four figures came and stood right in front of Al.

"Looks like you brought a friend," the dog chimera Dolcetto grinned as his dark eyes caught Wren.

"Long time no see, isn't it time for your walk though?" Wren unclipped her black cloak from her throat and tossed it to the ground.

The guy sneered showing his pointed canines.

"Greed's been wondering what happened to that book of his, he really wants it you know more then he wants your sister," Bido's lizard tail flashed back and forth.

"Oh well Greed wants something different now you may as well be useless," Dolcetto laughed and lunged at Al.

Al palmed the giy in the nose though making it squirt blood, "Al I need a boost!" Wren jumped and launched herself off his shoulder, her sword flashing in the bright sulight.

The metal clanged off Dolcetto's own sword making sparks fly.

In the mean time Martel and Roa had taken Al and was wrestling him to the ground while Bido went scampering off into the Devil's nest.

"You know what this proves right here...your little sis is dead meat!" Dolcetto pushed Wren back and slashed again.

"Well that's debatable there Dol, if she can help me out she may just live," Wren turned and Greed stood right behind her with Bido grinning behind.

"You..." but Greed snatched her by the throat.

"Let's hope that you know what to help with,".

* * *

Envy sat on top of the building grinning madly. Wrath would soon approach and take Greed and he would take the girl. That Full Metal pipqueak would then fall right into their hands. But the girl would also be useful for his father's new plan. To create a new sibling, if her body would except it then she would be the most powerful thing this country had, and ever would see. With a cackle he stood and morphed. His dark spikey hair turned long and blonde and he shrank about a foot. He would have lots of fun.

* * *

**Rin: Sorry again for the wait but I'll try to get back up with posting. And don't forget my new fanfic Full Metal Montage where i take whatever you readers want and turn it into a FMA fanfic!**

**Ed: That's actually a good idea but please nothnig rude or super specific okay**

**Al: :D Press the REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sewer Chase

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fanfic-

**Rin: Hello again not much to report but I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ed: Really is that it?**

**Envy: Wow usually you're a ball of energy**

**Rin: What I can't be normal for once**

**Al: If you're with us no**

**Rin: (rolls eyes) I own only my OCs and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sewer Chase

Ed stopped and turned Wren's black cloak disappeared around the corner.

_'Now where's she going, we are going to leave soon,' _Ed rolled his eyes.

"Teacher, Wren is going some where I need to go catch u..."

_WHACK!_

"Don't call me teacher anymore! I'm not your teacher!" Izumi whacked Ed over the head.

"OW!" Ed rubbed his head and slowly went down the alley.

After about five minutes Ed was lost. He had taken two rights then a left then another right or was it a left... but either way Wren had gone. Atleast until there was a scream.

"Al..." Ed turned and ran down a small little alley.

He ran until he heard scuffling and then Wren yell, "You...".

Then another male voice spoke, "Let's hope you know what to help with,".

There was more scuffling sounds and then a hollow clang, "Make sure he's tied up I'll need him next," the male voice said again.

There were foot steps and a few more clangs and then silence. Ed arrived at a dead end alley, a doorway with a sign above it was the only thing in it besides some boxes and broken bottles. There were a few more seconds of silence when someone padded back to the doorway and stood guard.

"HEY YOU!" Ed yelled and then charged.

* * *

Wren retched on the ground after the last kick to her stomach. She hurt all over and she couldn't move her left organic thumb. She glared up at the figure that stood over her, Greed's fangs curved up in a evil grin behind his ultimate shield.

"Had enough?"

"Give me my SISTER," Wren growled and spit out a globule of blood.

"Wow you are a persistant little bugger aren't you?" Greed sighed and retracted his shield, "Roa go get 'er,".

The cow chimera nodded then disappeared out of the room.

"Now you stay there if you know what's good for your sister," Greed then turned to Al who was bound by his wrists and ankles.

Wren muttered curses as she heard Greed exclaiming over how Alphonse was actually hollow and ranting about his 'pet' chimeras and introducing them all.

That was when Greed said the one thing that Wren never expected.

"And that's far from the most amazing thing, I'm a homunculus," and flashed up his tattooed hand.

"What!" Al and Wren said at the same time, Wren had always thought that the tattoo was something that he had come up with.

But a homunculus? An artificial human? Wren had know something was different about Greed with his ultimate shield but she had always thought that he was experimented on like the chimeras.

"That's impossible!" Al gasped.

Wren straightened up and in a heartbeat Dolcetto was on her and tying her hands behind her back. As a thank you Wren elbowed him in the face.

"Yes, but that is beside the point, as my name dictates I'm Greed I want everything, money, power, women and espeacially eternal life," Greed said.

"And that's where you come in, so why don't 'cha tell me how to transmit my soul to armor and I'll let you go," Greed grinned.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew," Al finally said, "I have no memory of what happened, my brother is the one who did it,".

"Really?" Greed seemed intrigued and gave a crooked smirk.

_'I never thought he would actually go this far, wanting immortality,'_ Wren thought and leaned against the wall, twisting her wrists against the ropes.

"WREN!" a yell echoed around the small room.

Her sister Artemis tried to rush forward but was held back by Roa's massive hand.

"Ah good, now while we're waiting for my other friends to find your brother..." Greed turned back to Wren.

"Now, you must know that this brother of his isn't going to take it well that we took his brother so as soon as he walks in that doorway you know what to do, or...well you know the deal," the homunculus cackled.

With that he untied Wren's wrists and handed back her katana.

Just then Bido came flying through the doorway and skidded to Greed's feet and standing there in the doorway was Edward.

"Niisan!" Al cried for joy.

* * *

Ed was ready to kill someone at that point. He had nearly strangled the little snitch getting information out of him and now he knew who his target was.

"Well right on que, not bad for such a small fry," Greed smirked and stood directly in front of Ed.

"!" Ed shouted back and took a wild swing.

His arm clattered against the blade of a sword. Wren blocked him and shuved him back, her face screwed up in shame.

"What are you doing! Wren the guy you want to kill is behind you!" Ed yelled.

Wren shook her head a tear rolling down her cheek, "No, I'm sorry Ed but this is for my sister,".

"Wren you don't have to do this," the small voice of her sister came from behind her.

Wren didn't respond and stepped towards Ed.

"I'm...sorry," she whispered and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

There was an explosion of gun fire and bits of concrete flew everywhere like bullets. The military had arrived. Greed panicked and ducked down another room followed by his chimeras. Ed rushed forward and cut Al's bonds.

At first relief flooded Wren, she wouldn't have to fight Ed and Greed had left her sister. Or so she thought, when she saw some man carrying Artemis out through the same door that Greed had gone.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she charged past men in blue uniforms and ducked as more gun fire went overhead. She rushed through the hallway to where she saw the man go. Then Wren saw him standing there with Artemis slung over his shoulder kicking and screaming but her blows did nothing.

"Give...me...my...sister..." Wren hissed her face contorted into a look of pure rage.

The man cackled and then lept up and then fell into the open man hole at his feet. Wren charged over and climbed in as well into the dark bowels of the city.

At the same time Ed and Al had escaped the confusion that was now flowing into the hallway, they had just seen the top of Wren's head disappear into the ground.

"Al, stay here you wouldn't fit anyway," Ed called back as he slipped down into the sewer.

Al nodded not at all disappointed at what he was missing.

Ed dropped down and felt water running over his boots and the stench of rotting garbage. He was in the sewer. He then started trudging forward, careful on the slippery ground underfoot.

Up ahead you could just make out the splashing of footsteps, but it was to dark to see anything.

Wren in the meantime was rushing ahead, slipping and getting soaked from the grimey water but nothing mattered but getting her sister.

She could hear the distant cackle of mad laughter from whoever took her sister. But it was fading and Wren felt to tired, her ribs and stomach ached, her thumb still wasn't working properly and her eyes and nose burned from the rotting sewer air. Suddenly though the sewer opened up and dropped off.

Wren looked down and saw that twenty feet below grayish/brown water churned from the two massive waterfalls that were to the right, about fifty feet across was another pipe that opened up to this atrium. And there was Artemis's captor.

He was tall, around six feet or so had spikey green hair that fell to about his hips and he wore a tight fitting tanktop and an odd skort with sandals on his feet.

"Do you give up!" he shouted across the fifty feet that separated them.

With that Wren clapped her hands and made the concrete at her feet shoot out to the other side and charged across her weapon raised.

The man grinned and just as she was halfay across he smashed the connecting part of the bridge. At first a few feet of the bridge crumbled but then it slowly cracked and crumbled into hunks and along with Wren tumbled to the murky water.

* * *

Ed finally made it to the opening of the sewer and watched in horror as Wren went tumbling towards the water below and on the other side was the same guy from the number 5 labratory.

"Great two birds with one stone," he cackled and disappeared down the dark pipe.

Ed looked down at the water fifty feet below and jumped.


	11. Chapter 11: Little Red Pill

Bye Bye Birdie:

**Rin: Well I guess I'm on a roll with the updates!**

**Envy: Finally the most handsome character is finally coming in!**

**Ed:?What do you mean he's already been here for 10 chapters!**

**Al: Ya I've been here the whole time!**

**Ed: I MENT ME!**

**Rin: I think that Envy was talking about himself! And YAY! For out TENTH CHAPTER!**

**Ed/Al/Envy: :/...CAT FIGHT!**

**Rin: While these divas battle it out here's the chapter! I own only my OCs and PLEASE REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Little Red Pill

Ed's hair whipped around his face as he plummeted.

_'This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done!' _he thought seeing the gray water coming up fast.

And it didn't help that at that moment he reminded himself that hitting water from this height is like hitting concrete.

He took a deept breath and covered his face with his metal arm. Then there was impact. It was so sudden that it crushed Ed's breath right out of him and he breathed in filthy water. He surfaced for a moment, coughing, his entire body feeling shakey and his left side felt fuzzy and numb from the collision. Ed then took another breath and dove down.

Vision was around a negetive three. It was so murky that Ed could barely see his feet when he looked down. But he splashed down desprately looking for a gleam of automail, or flash of black hair, anything to signal that Wren was nearby.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it a black silhouet of a boot. Ed swam over, his lungs starting to burn as he grabbed the girl's limp arm. He pulled her up and broke through the surface.

"Ho...holy...crap..." he panted and kicked his legs to stay afloat.

Wren wasn't in good condition, she was unconsiouse, and he could see that blood was dripping from somewhere on her head. Ed felt particually heavy as his boots filled with water, kicking off his boots Ed turned back to Wren. He turned her so she floated on her back put his arms around her waist so her head rested on his shoulder to stay above the garbage filled water. But then another problem arose, behind them Ed heard the pounding noise of the waterfall.

They might be able to make it depending how high up it was but Ed wasn't ready to risk both his and Wren's lives on that. Pluse even if they survived the dive the falling water would trap them.

Thinking quickly he swam over to the smooth concrete wall and slapped it. There was a flash of blue light and part of the concrete shot out into the water to make a platform. He dragged Wren over, he checked for a pluse and he couldn't feel on in her wrist so he took off his gloves tried her neck and there he could feel the slight _BU-DUMP BU-DUMP._

Thinking quickly he placed his hands on her stomach and thrust downward. Almost immediatly Wren sat bolt upright and coughed up a stomach full of water. She sat there for a moment coughing and shivering and then turned to Ed.

"Wha...what happ...Wait Artemis!" She then tried to stand but held her head with dizzyness.

"It's okay we'll get her back," Ed pull his automail hand on her shoulder.

"No it's NOT okay, we need to go now! That man he has my SISTER!" Wren snarled, Ed couldn't tell at first but a tear rolled down her cheek.

Wren slowly stood ad supported herself against the wall. There was a a clap and another segment of the wall shot up like stairs to the other pipe where her sister's captor had disappeared.

"You are so stubborn!" Ed growled as she ran up the stairs.

He followed quickly and soon was at the top of the stairs, and then he bolted into the dark sewer tunnel. As soon as he stepped foot inside the sewer he felt an arm wrap around his next and something made of rough material.

"GERRROFF ME!" he yelled and tried to elbow his captor but it was like hitting a brick wall.

He could also hear Wren struggling and screaming.

"Oh shut up!" a voice said and something heavy collided with the back of Edward's head and everything went black.

* * *

"Niisan where did you go?" Al looked down into the dark hole into which his brother had disappeared.

Ed had been gone almost an hour now and most of the military was leaving now. Al looked down into the sewer again and gave a hollow sigh then transmuted the hole so that it was about twice as large.

And that's how it went for the next few minutes, every so often Al would transmute the cement walls to expand to accomidate his large armor. Minutes Al came to the large drop off with the water fall. His eye immediatly fell on the transmutation marks on the walls and the stairs that led up to the other side of the large atrium.

"Oh no," he muttered.

* * *

"...hey..." Edward moaned and his head was spinning.

"Hey ELRIC!" Ed jumped as his name was shouted into his ear making it ring.

He opened his eyes blearily and saw that he was in a small cell like room, there was a krustly feeling on his head.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty!" a male voice cackled and he looked up to see that it was the palm tree haired guy from lab 5.

"You?" Ed tried to sit up but then felt his bound hands.

"Good I didn't whack you hard enough for you to forget then!" the guy laughed and backed up.

Ed looked around and saw that Wren was tied up like him in an opposite corner.

"What...do...do you want?" he croaked out.

"You'll see," he smiled evily and then walked out a door and slammed it behind him.

"Ed are you alright?" Wren called.

"I think so, but my head hurts like hell," he grimaced.

"Ya they hit you pretty hard," Wren frowned, "thanks for coming after me though," she gave a smile smile.

"Hey we have to look after each other right?" Ed smiled but turned so that she couldn't see the red entering his cheeks.

There was a moment of silence and then Ed asked, "Do you know who he was?"

Wren shook her head, "I actually think they hate Greed as much as i do, they had captured him as well,".

**_BANG!_**

The cell door opened and there stood the palm haired guy and the woman from lab 5.

"Our father wishes to see you," she said and flashed up her long talon like nails.

From there Ed and ren were hauled by their wrists to a large open room, and at the center was a large seat made of pipes and sitting there was a blonde haired man who looked almost idenical to Edward.

"YOU!" Ed yelled, his face contorted into one of hate.

The man turned and looked nonchalantly at Wren and Ed, then he spoke, "You didn't have to beat them so badly Envy,".

"Sorry Father but they put up a fight," the man called Envy stepped forward.

"Then I guess it can't be helped," the man stood and then approached them.

Without a word the man put a hand on their heads and they felt the dried blood evaporate and Wren felt her hurt thumb snap back into place. Within minutes all their wounds had been healed.

"Now back to business," the man looked over to Envy and the woman and nodded.

The woman left and Envy took a small 'something' out of his pocket. Another few moments passed when the blonde man sat back on his seat and placed his hands in his lap, making his fingers touch in a arch.

"Wait...so you...you aren't him?" Ed studied the man for a second and his anger disappated.

"You thought I was someone else?" the man tilted his head like a curiouse child.

Just then the woman returned, with Artemis.

"WREN!" she shouted but was cut short as the woman's fingers lengthened to almost four feet long and sharpened.

"Let her go!" Wren shouted but was held in place by Envy.

"We will if you agree to take this," Envy shuved a small red pill in her face.

"Is that..." Ed gasped and struggled but was met with a foot in his gut.

"TAKE IT!" ENVY then stuffed the pill into Wren's throat.

Wren choked and then swallowed involuntarily, a bitter taste spread through her mouth and a tight feeling in her stomach strenghtened.

Just then she looked up bleary eyed as the woman with long fingers struck through her sister.

"NOOO!" she screamed half in helplessness and half in pain.

That pain wracked her body and she collapsed into spasems. Just then part of the wall exploded and a large suit of armor charged out, alchemy flashing around him. Wren's vision blurred as another wave of pain went through her body and her mind dimmed.

The last thing she saw was Ed crouching next to her shaking her shoulder, Al defending against Envy and the lady with the long finger, and Artemis laying on the floor blood spreading around her.

* * *

**Rin: DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!**

**Ed: You are so cruel! #$!&% **

**Al: Ya that was pretty bad**

**Envy: Well she did teach one lesson**

**Rin: Yes do not except red candy from strange men!**

**Envy: That's not what I ment!**

**Rin: Anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Warmth in the Cold

Bye Bye Birdie:

**Rin: Do you know the only thing as good as a nice action fight scene?**

**Envy: Edward's shortness?**

**Ed: I AM NOT A BEAN SIZED RUNT! How a bout Envy's ability to become a palm tree?**

**Al: Newton's 3rd law?**

**Rin: A...wait what Al? No you are all wrong, a nice healthy dose of fluff! It's the fuzzy, warm, lovey, feeling that is only just second best to a big heroic fight.**

**Ed: Ewww**

**Rin: Eh you'll come around in this chapter...(believe me :) Enjoy! I OWN ONLY MY OCs!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Warmth in the Cold

Wren tossed and turned, she felt stuffy and tight. As if something was suffocating her chest and her head pounded with a terrible headache. Dark dreams came and went in Wren's half conciousness. Bursts of color, dark faces, and her name being called.

Slowly she felt something cool and wet being placed on her forehead, something liquid was also put to her lips and she sipped it. Water. Then finally she came to. Wren gently opened her eyes and the sunlight streaming into the room hurt her eyes. Her fuzzy eyesight told her that a nurse in a white smock was oranganizing things on a brown blob and then she turned and left.

After another minute Wren opened her eyes fully and took in her surroundings. She was in a white hospital room, the brown blob she had seen was a side table with a telephone, a book, and a card on it. She sat up and realized that the tight feeling around her chest was bandages that wrapped around her torso, with a touch she could feel a few broken ribs. Wren also had a bandage around her head that kept back her unbraided hair.

For a moment she felt at peace until on thought popped into her head '_What about Ed, Al, and what happened to their captors?'_

Slowly and painfully Wren got up from her bed and stood shakily. Then she walked towards the door, just as she was about to reach for the handle to the door it jiggled and turned. When the door opened there stood Ed and the armor that was Al, each of them holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"You're uppfttt...!" he tried to say but was cut off as Wren through her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're alright!" she laughed but then immediatly felt dizzy and swayed on the spot.

After being helped back to her bed she smiled again, she had been worried that something had happened to them.

"How did we get out of there?" Wren asked.

Ed patted Al's massive shoulder, "Without him I don't think we would have, he came in and took those guys by surprise giving me time to get you outta there," Al laughed embarrassed.

"I'm glad that you woke up, you had us worried, you've been out almost a full day," the armor said.

"Full day?" Wren repeated wondering what had happened in her absence.

There was a silence where Ed and Al handed forward their flowers bringing another smile to Wren's lips. She also read the card on her table and saw that is was from (awkward feeling) Major Armstrong.

For the next few hours Wren, Ed, and Al talked just enjoying each other's company. Ed was supposed to be released from the hospital the next day and Wren two days after.

* * *

Al looked over at his brother, he was glad that everyone was happy. No worries, no needing to do something or go somewhere just enjoying being together. It also amused him to see how his brother never had eyes for anyone but Wren even when no one was talking, it almost made Al feel like the older brother.

For a few more hours when the sun was starting to disappear behind the buildings a nurse came in and told them that Ed had to go back to his room and Al had to leave. Wren hugged each of them again and then they left.

* * *

As Edward walked down the hallway he smiled to himself. He hadn't just sat and talked in a friendly conversation in a long time. It felt good to just relax. But one thing kept entering his mind, it seemed almost comical to himself but it was also odd. How he liked the sound of Wren's voice, the way her smile made the scar on her face crinkle, how her eyes shone when she laughed. He didn't know why these seemingly simple things made him feel happy.

He said good night to Alphonse and then lay down in his hospital bed and stared up at the tiled ceiling. Ed had never really felt this way before and to him it was hard to think of it in a logical way. He tossed and turned trying to figure it out going through reasons and formulas when a rather simple answer entered his head. What if there was logical reason behind how he was feeling, no chemical formula or mathmatics just one simple answer. He knew he liked Wren.

* * *

You could tell as soon as you looked out the window that it asn't going to be such a nice day as before. The sky was dark gray with swirling clouds promising rain. A nurse woke Wren and she sat up happily, despite the weather outside she felt cozy and warm. She ate her breakfast quickly then walked around her room feeling antsy. Ever since she had woken up she felt like she had been taking caffiene pills.

She jumped as she heard the door open when Edward came in.

"Al's not coing?" she asked.

Ed looked slightly disappointed when she said this but shook his head, "he had to do a few things this morning,".

Wren didn't feel any better standing up and walking around so she sat back down on her bed.

"So are you all set to be getting back to work tomorrow?" she asked with a grin.

"HA! You're joking right, I'd like to spend another week here, instead of working with that jerk Colonel," Ed muttered but managed a smile.

"That can be arranged Fullmetal," a voice came from behind Ed.

Ed shivered and there was Roy Mustang.

"Well speak of the devil," Wren laughed at the look on Edward's face.

But Mustang wasn't laughing and behind him neither was Hawkeye.

"Who died? Come on it may be a dreary day but we can still have fun," Wren's smiled disappeared as the two officers hung their heads and dread went through her heart.

"That's just it, it's your sister...she...she's in room four thrity-four," Riza said.

Wren's stomach dropped and she sprang from the bed and bolted down the hallway, ignoring the pain from her healing ribs. She flashed by doors and then skidded to ahalt at the room with the numbers 434 on it.

"Wren you should be back in bed," a nurse outside the door said startled.

"Where's my sister!" she yelled so that is echoed down the hall.

The nurse hesitated and her eyes darted from her clipboard, to Wren, then to the door. Finally with a sad sigh she turned the door knob and Wren could have sworn she heard her whisper _"I'm sorry,"._

Wren ducked inside and looked at the clean white bed, the figure in it laying perfectly as if sleeping. But the air seemed cold and the figure in the bed wasn't moving. Not even her chest. Wren walked slowly forward horror displayed on her face, any memory of her past happiness disappated like the sun behind a cloud. There in the bed with her eyes closed and breath gone was her sister.

"No, Artemis...my sister...no," Wren knelt by the bed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and staining the white sheet.

With a shaking hand Wren gripped the stiff cold fingers of her eleven year old sister. And then she cried to her hearts content.

* * *

Ed looked at the kneeling figure at the side of the bed. Wren was clutching her dead sister's hand as if she could pull her back to life. By now a few more nurses, and doctors had filed in to see what had happened. Mustang and Hawkeye looked grim and sad behind them all.

He stepped forward and knelt down next to Wren and put his automail hand on her shoulder, "Come on you need to get out of here,".

Gently as possible Ed helped her up as the doctors pulled the white sheet over the young girl's body. They were soon back at Wren's own room, but instead of crying on her bed she had walked out onto the blacony off of her room and stood there stiffly. Mustang and Hawkeye waited outside.

Ed stood next to Wren leaning against the railing with his arms crossed.

"She was the last family I had you know," she said deathly quiet.

Ed nodded, knowing what she was going through.

"She was the reason I was doing this whole thing,".

Yet again Ed felt empathy for her.

"She was the reason I lived,".

"There was nothing you could have done, you were hurt and she just was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Ed said quietly, shifting his weight.

"You don't get it you still have your brother, you were actually successful in getting something that mattered BACK! But now...everything that was my life is shattered!" Wren whipped around and stalked past Ed.

"Don't say that! He's still going through Hell right now, he has NO BODY!" Ed fired up in defense of Al.

"Atleast you still...have...him..." Wren punctuated her words by punching the brick hospital wall with her automail fist.

Then in defeat her shoulders slumped and tears poured down her face again.

Ed went over, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she faced him.

"You still have me," he whispered quietly.

Wren stood there rigid her eyes searching his face as if to find some sort of lie or hidden truth. But slowly he allowed her self to get pulled into a embrace with her head against Ed's chest.

They stood there like that for a moment, slowly the pitter patter of rain was around them and soon they both were starting to get wet. That didn't matter though, Ed thought and as Wren looked up at him he bent his head forward and they kissed.

For a few moments nothing exsisted except them and the rain. But then they pulled apart there was a silence between them. Nothing awkward or weird but just a thoughtful silence.

Neither of them though noticed the armor's hand slowly shutting the door as he seemed to give a small sad smile.

* * *

**Rin: SOOOOOOOO SAD! :...(**

**Ed:...oh...**

**Al: TEEHEE!**

**Rin: Yes the moment that I couldn't wait to write! Awww young love**

**Envy: It was stupid!**

**Rin: Okay ENOUGH OF YOU OUT! OUT! OUT! (whacks Envy with baseball bat) Please review!**

* * *

**THIS IS A NEW ANNOUNCEMENT!:**

**Unfortunetly My computer screen cracked in the corner and I will no longer be able to update my fanfictions! I am having trouble even now typing this! I do NOT know when i will be able to update again but it will take quite awhile. I'm sorry for this but as I believe everything happens for a reason! I do hope to get back to you soon but until then my friends sayonara! Good-bye! **


	13. Chapter 13: Symptoms

Bye Bye Birdie-

**Rin: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEE!**

**Al/Ed/Envy: HOLY CRAP RUN! IT'S A MONSTER!**

**Rin:...not funny**

**Ed: How the heck are you here I thought your computer broke?**

**Rin: Yes I am really here luckily my bestist friend let me borrow her computer and that is what I am using as I sleep over her house on this gloriouse day! **

**Laura: HI!**

**Rin: Oh yes this is my friend (the computer lender) who most likely will be updating for me after this.**

**Al: Is she as crazy as you are?**

**Rin: ...**

**Laura: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (puts flash-light under chin)**

**Rin: You could say that**

**Envy: ...help us...**

**Rin: Hope you enjoy please review!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Symptoms

Wren tossed and turned in her bed. It had been only a day since Ed had left the hospital, a day since Artemis had died. With a groan she rolled over and then sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, though, something wasn't right, she wasn't in the hospital, Wren didn't even know where she was. She glanced around the room or what should have been aa room but it was so black and dark Wren couldn't make anything out.

Every so often a soft red light would pulse into being but then fade away. Wren then stood all her sences alert for danger or any sign of movement. Then a sound started up, a disgusting gutteral sound. It sounded like someone trying to suck up mus through a straw full of marbels. A gurgling rattle, like something moldy trying to breathe.

Wren froze trying to discern where the noise was coming from.

"Too late!" a rasping voice whispered.

She whipped around and saw herself, or atleast herself if she had died and rotted for a few days. The face was gaunt and ragged, the skin was peeled and the eyes were sunken and black. Her black hair was thin, tangled, and not even there is some places, the red streak the she usually put there was freshly dripping with some red liquid.

"I own you know!" the creature hissed then reach out a ragged arm.

"WREN!" a voice called and with a gasp Wren sat bolt upright in her bed.

Pain shot through her abdomen and up into her chest, for a moment she was breathless and her head spun but in a moment it was gone.

"It's okay, it was just a dream...Wren..." she turned and saw Edward sitting there with a worried look on his face.

She took a deep breath and tried to calmed down enough to talk.

"Sorry, ya I was having a bad dream," she gave a small smile.

"It's fine, besides cheer up," Ed pulled her into a hug, " you're being released from the hospital today,".

Despite the good mood, Wren supressed a sigh. Artemis wasn't here and she had to leave and go back to Central without her. Pluse the dream, it had seemed so real and scary, it still clung to her the ragged breathing, the rotten smell. But she put on a smile and looked back up.

Wren pulled away from the embrace, "How much do you think Mustang missed us?"

* * *

Soon all three of them, Al, Ed, and Wren walked out of the hospital and towards the train station. It felt good for all of them to get out of the hospital, but Wren did look back once almost as if she were waiting for her sister to come running out.

"You know there was nothing you could have done Wren," Al put an armored hand on her shoulder.

She didn't say anything but just turned back and continued walking. Finally they made it to the station, the sound of whistles and people shouting drowing out the quiet of before.

Soon they were all in a comparment looking anywhere but at each other. Al up at the ceiling, Wren out the window, and Ed ay his gloved hands. With a lurch the train went into motion and steam obscured the window. Back to Central, back to work.

* * *

Envy smirked as his target walked off the train. It was finally the third day and their father's plan was ready to be set in motion. He was disguised as a brunette army officer. He also worn a long coat and wide brimmed hat despite the hot day.

The homunculus snikered as he followed from a distance , blending in with the crowd. He had to separate her from the Elrics somehow, keep them busy and ignorant. Envy grinned maliously as an idea came to mind and hurry along towards central. To start the end of Amstris.

* * *

"Feels good to get back to work after all the 'weirdness'," Wren stretched her mismatched arms above her head.

She tried to keep her mind set on Central or risk getting sucked into sorrow. Her dad had always taught her never to stick around sulking and being sad. Once something is done it's done. Nothing you can do and Wren had learned that the hard way. Besides her sister would disapprove if she turned into a moping wreck.

So instead she let her mind wander back to the evening before. Standing alone on the balcony with Ed. Wren hadn't felt that safe and loved since her family had been torn apart.

Both she and Ed had silently agreed to stay quiet about it until the craziness of the past few days died down.

Up ahead Central Command came into view. Soon they were going down the hallway that led to Colonel Mustang's office when Riza Hawkeye came up.

"You're the Metal Storm Alchemist correct?" she stood in front of the trio.

"Yes, is anything wrong?" Wren wondered what this was about.

"I was sent to tell you that you are still under leave due to injury until tomorrow,"Riza handed Wren a slip of paper.

She read the slip and nodded but frowned. The note stated that she actually was still on leave until tomorrow, it was actually signed by the Colonel.

"Well guess if I get a day off I'll take it," Wren stuffed the slip into her pocket.

Hawkeye saluted and then walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Edward started after her and then turned to Wren, "Be careful okay, watch for anything odd,".

"Ya, i know I can take care of myself," Wren crossed her arms, wishing that Ed wasn't so paranoid.

"I'll see you in a few hours," then she turned and walked back down the way that hawkeye had gone.

Ed and Al turned to go into Mustang's office when out came First Leutiant Riza Hawkeye.

"Hey how'd you get there so fast?" Alphonse asked.

"Fast i've been here all day," Riza said confused.

Ed looked over at his brother and then left a confused looking Hawkeye behind.

* * *

Wren was walking down a deserted street when there was a click of a gun being cocked.

"I wouldn't move if i were you,".

In a second Wren twisted around, knocking the gun away and punching her enemy in the stomach. It was Edward.

Then without warning a pain ten times bigger than the one she had, had that morning shot through her stomach. Making Wren collapse to one knee. Ed stood up, violet eyes gleaming and his mouth twisted into a crooked grin.

"Heh, weak human," Edward gave an in human cackle.

Wren's vision blurred and her whole body burned with pain. Right before she passed out she saw Edward transform into the man who kidnapped Artemis. The reason her sister died. A wave of rage passed through her and then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14: Monster

Bye Bye Birdie:

**Rin: I'm so happy I get to update again!**

**Ed: You need to make up your mind on who's updating and when.**

**Al: Did you bring us a souvineir?**

**Envy: Like a shrunken head?**

**Rin...No I did not but you all can have a cyber cookie and to my readers who have stuck through with all this craziness! CYBER COOKIES FOR ALL! Thanks and I own neither FMA or the song that I have entered into this fic. Enjoy and reveiw!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Monster

Ed rushed around the corner, _'It was all a trap!'_ he thought but soon was distracted by the razor sharp talons that missed his head by centimeters.

"Keep them busy Lust," Envy mumbled as he slung the lifeless body of Wren of his shoulder.

"Get away from..." he started to say but was stopped by another swipe from another Lust.

Al ran forard and slapped the ground making a stone fist that shoot up out of the ground and pin Lust in place.

"Where did he take her!" Ed growled malice laceing his voice.

Lust didn't answer but just gave a wicked smile and as Ed turned to looked behind him Gluttony's large fist met his head.

* * *

_"The secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it."_

Wren groaned, she felt like crap. No actually crap was an understatment, she was curled into a ball on a cold hard floor, she could feel the burning slash on her leg that throbbed in unison with her head.

As she uncurled from her position a voice behind her rumbled, "You have been particularly difficult to get a hold of,".

Wren stood, sending a wave of fresh blood down her leg.

"I can't imagine why?" she growled sarcastically, "but usually when you try to capture someone they don't take to kindly,".

"I suppose, but either way you are here and won't be leaving under you're own will," the blonde man said in a monotone.

With a wave of his hand Envy and Lust materialzed out of the shadows each holding a prisoner.

"Wren RUN!" Ed struggled against Envy but to no avail.

It was true, she couldn't run and forfit the Elric's lives.

"Who are you...what do you want?" she demanded, stalling for time.

"What do _I _want? Well you of course and I as for who I am, I am your future father," Father said as if just talking about the weather.

"Future...what...when..." his answer was so unexpected.

"In about ten seconds, that pill should just be about dissolved,"he gave a small smile.

Then it clicked, the pill that she had been forced to swallow. But she didn't have much time to ponder it as a pain more intence than any of the others blasted through her stomach and with a fury burned through her veins.

_"So stay away from me, the beast it ugly. I feel he rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls in the closet in the halls. It's comes awake and I can't control it."_

* * *

She was sucked into a raging storm of red and blacks. She stood on some unknown surface her hands clentched into fists.

"Finally I get a new body," a voice sound from behind.

Wren whipped around to see a girl around her own age with silver/white hair, violet eyes and when she smiled pointed teeth like a wolf.

_"Hiding under the bed, in my body in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end!"_

* * *

Ed struggled against Envy feeling helpless as he saw Wren writhing, her hands clawing at the floor and her eyes rolling.

"Who are you?" Wren felt like she had been asking that question alot.

The girl considered her then gave a wicked smirk, "I am everything that you humans hate and try to hide. The black abyss that traps everyone in it's cold fingers, I _AM _Fear the eigth homunculus,".

Wren scowled and clapped her hands, trying to summon her electricity alchemy. Nothing happened.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Fear screamed and lunged at Wren.

_"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun, I must confess I feel like a monster!"_

Wren stopped moving and lay deadly still on the concrete floor. Ed felt his heart skip a beat Then she slowly dragged herself off the floor. She turned to look at Edward, her green eyes flickered and then turned a deep violet.

_"I...I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!"_

Envy backed away from Ed and Lust backed away from Al. Both of them rooted to the spot, the only movement between them was Edward's shaking fists.

"Wren..." he whispered.

"Sorry are you talking to me?" the new person before him said in a mocking tone.

* * *

Wren put all her energy into breaking down Fear's control. She rammed mental shoves everywhere trying to immobilize her or at least slow her down. To her this was the worst kind of prison.

She could hear and see but have no control over what her body did, it almost sickened her.

_"My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down."_

Fear looked over at the blonde man, without a word he nodded in silent approval and clasped his hands. She started forward towards the blonde Elric.

Ed looked at his former friend anger and sadness bubbling up inside of him, despite his feelings he transmutated his arm into a blade and widened his stance.

"What you'd hurt me?" a silky voice floated out of Wren's mouth, making Ed cringe.

"You...you aren't the same person as before...you...aren't...her,".

Fear stopped looking hurt but then shrugged and charged forward.

Before he could do anything Fear's outline shimmered and Ed saw a blonde girl running towards him with a bloody neck, then it shifted to Alphonse falling apart into a transmutation circle.

"NIISAN!" the vison vanished as Al's yell brought Ed back to the real world, just as the kick connected with his stomach.

"Who are you?" he spat out a globul of blood and stood.

"I think you know now," the homunculus sneered and attacked again.

_"Why won't somebody come and save me, make this end. I feel it deep withing, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun, I must confess I feel like a monster!"_

Envy, Lust and Gluttony started forward but was stopped from a raised hand from Father.

"What if she kills them, don't we still need sacrifices?" Envy questioned.

"I won't let it get that far but we need to test her out don't we," this made Envy grin.

_"I...I feel like a monster. I...I feel like a monster."_

Ed ducked a punch and slashed back, making connection with Wren's side. A large gush of blood made Edward freeze but soon he had to jump away as crackling red energy pieced her back together again.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me, human," Fear snarled and back handed him so hard it made his eyes water and his nose bleed.

Al then jumped forward and kicked out at their attacker, making her have to do a split to avoid his heavy blows. Then as she was distracted Edward slashed again nearly severing her leg.

"Al...do you think you can keep her busy!" Ed yelled as he doged again.

"Not for long brother, do what you need to to quick!" Alphonse blocked another strike from Fear, grabbed her ankle and threw her across the room.

_"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me it want's my soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me! STOP THIS MONSTER!"_

Ed ran as fast as he could towards the far wall. He clapped and then placed his hands on the wall. There was a blinding flash and a giant door melded out of the concrete.

"Al come on," even though it pained Ed to leave Wren behind, he had to get his brother and himself to safety, Wren wasn't there anymore.

_"I feel it deep with in, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I've got to loose control it's something radical. I must confess I feel like a monster. I...I..."_

Fear growled and lunged forward, she would not let her prey escape. Wren saw that the Elrics weren't going to make it, with the last of her energy Wren screamed and Fear flinched and stumbled.

The doors closed with a hollow boom, Edward and Alphonse had escaped.

"Nooo..." Fear howled and knelt.

"Never mind them my child you fought well," Father gave a smile as Fear slowly stood, her back ridgid.

"Besides, you and your siblings have some preparing to do,".

"Are you saying that the day had come?" Fear murmered with intrest.

"The Promised Day has come with your arrival," Father said.

Fear gave a manic grin and then turned. Her job was about to start and world was about to end.

_**"I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!"**_

* * *

**Rin: For all who will ask the song used is Monster by Skillet. Please review! :3**

**Ed: That was a bad chapter...**

**Envy: No it was good you had your butt kicked.**

**Al:(munches cyber cookies)**


	15. Chapter 15: Answers in the Library

Bye Bye Birdie:

**Rin: Hello again, and I am happy to say that Bye Bye Birdie is almost complete**

**Ed: WHAT! WHY!**

**Al: Brother you aren't upset about that are you? (mock surprise)**

**Ed: No...um...of course not...**

**Envy: I ain't sad!**

**Rin:...Ed it's a sin to lie :D**

**Ed: ON WITH THE FANFICTION! PLEASE REVIEW AND RintinDestiny OWNS ONLY HER OCs!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Answers in the Library

"Niisan! Stop you're losing to much blood," Al ran to keep up with his brother.

Ed just ignored his younger brother's warning.

"Brother!"

Edward growled but stopped, "Al..we have..have to warn the Colonel...he...he could be the next target,".

"Ed, you're going to die if you lose any more blood, you're bleeding to badly," Al motioned to the crimson that darkened the already dark road next to Ed's feet.

"I don't care, we need to figure out what's going on!"

"And do tell what is going on exactly?" the brother's jumped at the voice.

Standing there with the collar of his trench coat pulled up was Mustang.

"Colonel, we just..."

"Wait Al," Ed raised a hand, "how do we know that you're really Mustang and not Envy?".

"Envy? What are you talking about Fullmetal, why are you out here?" the raven haired man asked.

"I could asked you the same question you useless idiot!" Ed yelled back.

" I am NOT useless!" Mustang's eyes narrowed and he raised a gloved hand and snapped.

A line of bright orange flames shot only a few inches away from Edward's nose.

"Okay I'm convinced," Ed muttered and the turned to him only to nearly stumbled as his head spun.

"Brother!" Al grabbed the blonde boy's arm and steadied him.

Mustang's anger subsided as he saw the boys' conditions, "Come on we need to get you to a hospital,".

* * *

Fear reclined in one of the many chairs in her new apartment. In just a day the world would belong to her family. Father and the _eight _deadly sins.

But until then she was to pretend as if evverything was normal and use the military's ignorance at this girl Wren's transformation.

Wren felt totally helpless. These evil homunculi's plans couldn't go on, but she could do nothing.

_flash back:_

_"UHHHGGG...would you shut UP!" Fear screamed and clutched her head. _

_Wren was trying to annoy Fear as much as possible even possibly drive her nuts. And it was working._

_"Fear! What is happening, can you not control your victim?" Father demanded, his faced darkened._

_"No, she just won't stop talking and pushing, she is trapped but she...just...won't...stop,"._

_Father scowled, "You have gone through this before, her essence will fade within a week and you will assume full control,"._

_end flash back:_

Only when Fear was at her weakest could Wren really grab control or when she wasn't paying attention but neither which were happening.

* * *

"No Mustang you don't understand, it's Wren she's turned into a homunculus,"

Edward resisted the Colonel's attempts to lead him to the hospital.

"A homunculus!" he questioned, his face turning incredulous.

"Yes, and there's more there are seven others who are infiltrating the military and they are planning to take over Amstris,".

"Where is Wren right now? Mustang asked again.

"She's on her way back to headquarters," Alphonse answered in his brother's stead, Ed was getting very weak.

"You can't assist me not in this matter atleast, you're both to weak, but where will you go? The hospital now seems to obviouse to these homunculus as do your apartments," this was the most serouse that Ed had ever seen the Colonel.

"We need to go to the library, there has...has to be answers there," Edward grunted.

"Alphonse, you need to assist your brother, in the meantime I will gather some forces to stop Wren," Mustang stated and then took off down the street.

"Brother why do we need to go to the library?" Al asked supporting his brother's drooping frame.

"Be...cause we need to look up what the promise day is...we...we need to stop it,".

Ed struggled forward will Alphonse right by his side, slowly they made their way to Central Library.

When they first walked in a librarian came to meet them ast first with a smile but then it turned to a look of horror as she saw Edward.

"Do you have a emergency kit?" Al asked quickly.

The woman nodded and then ran off down a row of books, within minutes she was back and offered to help but Al waved her away.

"Al we need to get somewhere privet," Ed grunted.

"No, brother not until I get you patched up," Edward tried to stop his brother but he was to tired, so he waited impatiently as his brother staunched the bleeding and wrapped bandages around the worst cuts.

"Okay, that should do for now," Al finally finished, stood, and helped his brother.

Ed slowly got up wincing alittle but led the way down the aisles of book.

"Where...where is it...there!" he spotted the old leather bound book he had been searching for.

He reached up and grabbed it and then hunkered down at a table and quickly sped through the pages.

"Niisan what are you looking for?" Al sat across from Edward and read the title of the book.

_"The Acts of Forbidden Alchemy"_.

"I'm looking up something that I read long ago," he answered mysteriousely.

Alphonse waited in silence until his brother brought the book down with a thud with his right, metal, index finger pointing to a group of paragraphs.

"There this is our answer!" Al swung the book around and read the paragraphs, fear started to grip him as he saw what was to possibly be the future of Amstris.

"Brother, that Father guy, he's planning on making every person in Amstris into a Philosphers Stone in order to...become God?"

"Yes, they planned on doing it on the solar eclipse,".

Al inspected further on the page, "But then why do we have to hurry, the eclipse isn't until next month?".

"Because," said Ed, then he flipped back a page, "there is one way to speed up the process, generally you have to be perfect to become a 'god' so that is why he has seven homunculi, for the seven deadly sins,".

Al nodded understanding so far.

"He has taken the sin out of him and desposited it into human forms, but the one way to speed up the process is to totally rid yourself of anything that would give you doubt, anything that would stop you from taking the next step, you need to get rid of..."

"Fear..." Alphonse finished the sentence.

Edward nodded with grim agreement.

"Who wrote this book? And how did they know so much about this?" Al asked closing the book with a snap and then he looked at the binding.

Down at the bottom there was not author just a single letter. H.

"Who's H?" Al looked over at his brother who still had the grimace on his face but he wasn't looking at the book but behind Al's head.

"I wrote the book,".

Al turned and saw a tall blonde man with glasses leaning against a bookshelf.

"Dad?"

"Yes, it's me Alphonse," the man gave a small smile, "it's good to see you boys again,".

BAM! The library doors opened with a slam and in rushed Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Edward, Alphonse, someone or something has the Colonel!" she came around the corner spotting them, her handgun loaded and by her side.

"Who is it!" Hohenheim asked.

"Take a guess," Ed clentched his fists, making his metal one groan.

"Wren,".

* * *

"Stand down! NOW!" Roy shouted at the approaching figure.

"Hahahaha! You can't order me around Mustang, State Alchemist certification give me the standing of a Colonel," Wren laughed.

_SNAP_

Fire swirled around the office and encircled the young girl, there was a scream of pain but slowly she stood back up and walked through the white hot flames. Her burned skin pieceing together with red flashes.

"It'll take more than that to stop your Fear Colonel," Wren whispered.

Her form flickered in Mustang's eyes and he saw Riza with a bloody head and torso, Hughes' dead body walking toards him.

"No..."


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal in the Family

Bye Bye Birdie:

**Rin: Okay! Yay updates!**

**Ed: Okay? Big deal?**

**Rin: Hey I'm just happy that it's only been a week or two since an update and not like a month!**

**Envy: (asleep) Zzzzzz...zzzzzzz...**

**Al: Um...what did you do to him?**

**Rin: :D I 'pruned' him.**

**Envy: (yawns) Ehhh...why the heck did I fall alseep? (looks mirror) HOLY CRAP MY HAIR!**

**Rin: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! (dodges carving knife) Enjoy this chapter! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Betrayal in the Family

"AHHHHHH!" the scream died into the crackling flames as Fear regenerated and rushed for the hundreth time at the Colonel.

Mustang blinked again as her form turned to picture Havoc staggering around with his lower half nearly separated.

"You didn't save me!" he hissed and attacked.

"NO!" Mustang yelled, his eyes wide and his pupils constricted.

Fear dodged another flame attack and kicked the Colonel in the chest, making him fly back into his desk.

"You humans are pitiful, not even able to get over the smallest occurences and not even able to fight to save your own short lives," Fear grinned and walked over to the still figure of Mustang.

She picked him up off the ground by his shirt and held his face close to hers.

"It's sad really, that you won't even try to save yourself," she kneed him in the stomach and then threw Mustang to the floor.

"COLONEL!" Hawkeye yelled as she came into the room, closely followed by Ed and Al.

In a second she raised her gun and shot clean into Fear's forehead making her collapse onto the singed carpet.

Edward flinced at the sight but didn't say anything.

"Leuitanant, get...eh...out of h...here," Mustang was able to squeeze out before he blacked out.

Fear's form on the floor twitched and as she started to stand again the bullet dropped out of her head with tink as it hit the floor.

"Man, you guys are pains," she muttered.

"We'll keep her busy, you get Mustang out of here," Alphonse said getting into a defensive stance.

Edward followed his lead and transmuted his automail arm into a blade. He then circled around blocking Fear's view of the Colonel and Hawkeye.

"Awww...little Eddy weddy and Alphonsey wanna protect the poor widdle Colonel," Fear mocked and laughed raising her arms, preparing to attack, "I beat you once and I'll do it again,".

* * *

Wren jolted herself as she felt herself sliding away. Already she could tell that her mind was beginning to fade. It was only a matter of time before her entire essence faded away.

She checked on what Fear was doing, trying to keep her mind busy, and was shocked to see Edward and Alphonse squaring off against her again, this time in Colonel Mustang's office.

She saw Alphonse charge forward and swing on of his massive, metal, arms at Fear's head. She dodged and punched his exposed side making the armor stumble to the side.

Meanwhile she felt someone kick her right between her shoulder blades, causing a few ribs to snap and her shoulder to dislocate.

Fear shuttered and Wren saw the floor rush up as Fear stumbled to the floor. Again Wren felt one of the two brothers strike her exposed back and warm liquid flowed down her side, staining the carpet crimson.

"Damn..." Fear muttered as she slowly regenerated, having to roll away to evade another slice from Edward and stood facing him.

Alphonse was already behind her though and his gloved fist connected with her head with a crack. Fear fell to the ground again, the red crackles appearing slower this time and her wound repared at a sluggish pace.

In the smaller space of the office Fear had less room to manuver and so less time to attack between strikes from the Elrics.

_'She's weakening,' _Wren thought.

* * *

Ed stepped back panting, his blade dripped blood that soon dissolved to ash. Fear lay on the floor her last wounds finally sealing over.

It still didn't feel right to him, attacking the body that once belonged to Wren. Her head whipped around her glaring violet eyes bright against her black hair, almost glowing with firey rage. That immediatly remined Ed that _this _wasn't Wren, just the monster that had taken her body.

"You! Don't you dare...don't you think you've beaten me!" she spat a glob of blood onto the floor and kicked Alphonse's leg out from under him, making his armor body crash to the floor.

Then while he was distracted she lunged, her metal arm reaching for Edward's throat. Her movements were so fast that Ed didn't even have time to act. He closed his eyes waiting for the enevitable.

But for the next thirty seconds nothing happened. He opened and eye and saw automail fingers an inch away from his neck. They were contorted into a metal claw that twitched and sparked with blue alchemy.

_'Wait, homunculi can't use alchemy, no..." _he looked up into the face of his attacker.

Fear's face was contorted into one of complete consentration but also flashes of pain crossed her face. He also noticed that her left eye was no longer violet but a deep green.

"Wren..." he whispered.

"You...don't...touch...him," Wren's voice was forced between her teeth, sweat beading her brow.

Slowly the fingers in front of his neck curled into a fist, blue alchemy still sparking to life around the metal. And jerkily the arm lowered so that is was shaking at her side.

"Ed...Edward...go now before...before she gets control again," she growled as her arm jerked again more violently.

"Wren, come on you're stronger than her, you can control it," Edward fought down the dread that rising at her words.

"Come on, we can do this together," Alphonse had picked himself back up off the floor and was coming towards her.

"No, I'm not stronger Ed...it's...it's only a matter of...time," she managed a small, sad, smile.

"Please...Wren I can't," Edward lowered his head feeling a hot feeling behind his eyes.

Suddenly Wren's form crumpled and she went down into one knee, her spine rigid and her head clutched between her hands, "GO! NOW!" she screamed.

Edward hesitated a moment longer but then submitted to the screaming in his brain to run. Alphonse was right beside him as they bolted out the door and down the dark Central Command hallway.

Wren gave a smirk, "What now Fear...I'm in control now...for now...".

_"NO! You can't...I am still stronger than you are!" _the homunculus screamed inside her head, making it throb.

"When you're at full health that may be but right now now I'm the stronger one," she hissed back, she could feel Fear getting ready to explode, she wouldn't be able to hold her much longer.

* * *

Edward ran down another hall and arrived at the front doors of Central Command. His brain was yelling to keep running but his heart was screaming just as hard to turn around and help Wren.

"Brother we...we need to keep going," Alphonse pushed open the doors and they went out onto the deserted street.

"Edward, Alphonse!" they heard a voice yell and looked up to see their father running towards him.

"What do you want!" Ed yelled, annoyed at how 'fatherly' Hohenheim was acting.

"What happened? Where did you go?" the blonde amn asked.

"Well nothing much...except we just fought for our FRIGGIN LIVES!" Edward yelled and continued running, Fear was going to want to track them down so they had to keep traveling away.

Hohenheim looked mildly surprised, "What do you mean? Who's attacking you?"

"They're called Homunculi, and their 'Father' is hell bent on taking over Amstris to make himself a god," Alphonse explained.

Honhenheim's face paled, and in the darkness he looked like he might faint, "Did you say _Father_! And _Homunculi_!".

"Yes! Is your hearing going old man?" Edward scoffed between pants.

"Which one did you just fight? Envy? Lust? Gluttony?" Hohenheim stopped and asked his voice deadly seriouse.

"How do you know who they are?" Edward stopped as well, his golden eyes narrowing.

"Answer me Edward, who was it?"

Edward hesitated, his Father seemed very upset about this whole thing, pluse the fact, remembered Edward, that he looked like the infamous Father himself.

"No, we didn't fight any of them, we fought a new homunculus named Fear,".

Hohenheim, if it was possible, grew even paler. He cupped his forehead in his hand and started paceing, muttering to himself.

"What are you doing? We need to keep going or else that Fear will get us!" Al said desprately.

"That won't matter now, because if what you're saying is correct then we are all out of time, this entire country is alreadly lost,".

Edward felt his heart drop into his stomach and he looked over at his brother," Why what does it mean?".

"It means," Hohenheim looked up at his sons, "that this Father person is already ready to use Amstris to create another Philosphers Stone, and ready to collect his human sacrifices,".

"Why isn't that funny Von Hohenheim, I was just thinking the same thing," a voice chuckled across from them.

In the pale light from a cresant moon a blonde man with three figure around him stood their with his arms outstretched before him. At his feet were two figures.

"Colonel! Leiutenant!" Al said.

"What did you do!" Hohenheim yelled across to his look alike.

"I succeeded in collecting all my human sacrifices and I am now going to become a god! Watch and weep alchemist as your Amstris becomes mine!"

Edward heard something behind him and then felt an arm wrap around his neck, "Thought you got rid of me eh?".

"Oh good, Fear bring him over here with his other friend, and you two, if you don't want him to be choked to death I would suggest you follow," Father directed to Al and Hohenheim.

Slowly they made their way forward until they were directly infront of Father and the three homunculi, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony.

"And now for my dominion!" Father laughed and the circle directly under their feet blazed to life and a red glow surrounded Amstris.

"Wait Father! What about me I'm still in the circle," Fear said, her voice suddenly shakey.

"Ah yes, I am sorry Fear but your human was the last choice for a human sacrifice, so you won't mind if I use you?" it wasn't really a question but more a statement,

Fear just looked on with a face that betrayed pure horror, Envy gave a cackle and waved his fingers in a goodbye as black hands shot up from the ground and pinned her. She screamed as a giant eye appeared on her stomach, the only thought going through her head...Betrayal.

* * *

**Rin: I apologize if it's alittle rushed at the end, I finished this at 1:15am so...ya I'm out of it.**

**Envy: YOU CUT MY HAIR! **

**Ed: Hehehe!**

**Al: Envy it's suits you, now you almost look like a guy...almost.**


	17. Chapter 17: Stopping Doomsday

Bye Bye Birdie:

**Rin: Hello again! Hope you missed me!**

**Ed: I didn't**

**Envy: I agree with the pipqueak**

**Ed: WHO ARE U CALLING A MIGIT WORM WHO CAN'T EVEN...**

**Al: I did! :D**

**Rin: Thanks Alphonse**

**Ed: AND MIGHT NOT EVEN NEED TO BREATH BECAUSE HE'S SMALLER THAN A FLEA!**

**...**

**Rin: Thank you Edward for that and please enjoy readers. REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Stopping Doomsday

Edward yelled at a giant eye opened up in his stomach. You have to give him some slack though it probably would've scared the crap out of anyone.

Likewise Al, Wren, Hohenheim, and Mustang were pinned to the ground with giant eye's staring out from their stomachs. All around the city the horrible ruddy glow surrounded everyone and slowly black hands slipped from the ground waving through the air like grotesque worms. The few people in the streets collapsed onto the ground clutching at their throats making choking sounds, beside the circle Hawkeye was the same But soon they all fell silent.

Up above the atmosphere of the earth a giant apparition of a door appeared and the monstrouse doors opened siliently. Further up in the blackness of space another pair of gigantic doors opened framing a large gray eye. The black figure covered with eyes entered through the first door along with hundreds of giant black hands that shot forward and grasped the second door pulling it forward.

"You shal be MINE God...I SHALL HAVE YOUR POWER!" Father roared, helping the arms along by pulling on them.

Slowly the two doors came together with a blinding flash!

For a moment everything seemed to stand still and then there was a giant burst of light from Father and then the world grew dark.

_'He betrayed me!' _Fear thought shocked, even her inhuman strength not enough to break the black arm wrapped around her torso.

Slowly the light around her faded and the eye that had appeared in the middle of her stomach closed and disappeared. The ruddy glow that surrounded Amstris stopped and it was eerily quiet. Like the silence to get in an empty grave.

She stood stiffly and faced her Father, his appearence had changed. Instead of looking like a fourty or fifty year old, her now looked as if he was no older than twenty.

The other human sacrifices did the same, the exact same look of terror, hate, and horrifyed amazment on each of their faces, except Al's but his posture was enough said.

"I have become what no other has!" Father declared, "I am GOD!", despite his now youthful looks he still spoke with a man's voice.

"What did you DO!" Fear growled.

"DAMN YOU!" Edward charged forward with his automail raised to strike with the gleaming tip of his blade looking deadly sharp.

Fear was surprised to see that Father did nothing to stop him, but as Ed got closer he suddenly hit an invisable barrier and was thrown backwards with crackling red energy.

"What..." she breathed, how could that happen? He can't be totally invinceable could he?

Father gave a bored grin, "I'll see that the rest of Amstris is secure in the meantime I would suggest that you don't interfear,".

* * *

"Ya like we're just going to stand here and let you go!" Wren yelled her voice bursting out of Fear's mouth, with almost no resistance.

Both their hatred and anger were directed at the same thing. Father. For once they were on the same side and for a moment Fear and Wren were one being entirely.

With a sharp clap Wren clapped their hands and glowing blue electricity sparked down both her arms, illuminating her face from below with blue light. For a moment Fear seemed surprised and enthralled by the alchemy. Wren then remembered that homunculi couldn't use it, so it must of felt good to Fear to have this new power.

Fear drove their legs down ward, leaping ten feet into the air and jaming their foot down on the barrier that shielded Father.

Then with a grunt Wren released the alchemy from her arms into a thick blue bolt that shattered against the barrier with a small boom.

"Come on! We need to wear out his philosopher stones!" Hohenheim yelled, getting to his feet and glared at Father.

Edward nodded and clapped his hands sending giant stone spike shooting towards the blonde figure. Alphonse did the same on the opposite side, causing a wall to erupt between Father and the homunculi.

"Oh no you do..." Envy started but screamed in agony as a wall of flame surrounded him, Lust, and Gluttony.

Meanwhile Father was shooting red beams at Ed, Al, Hohenheim, and Fear/Wren. They doged and jumped but Father's barrier still held strong.

_'What makes him so friggin strong! Those philosopher stones can't hold out forever' _Wren thought to herself as Fear punched at Father.

_'There were thousands of people living in Amstris right at this time pluse any travelers then, think that each stone can amplify alchemy by itself without payment. THAT is what we're fighting,' _Fear said back.

"We have to free the souls trapped inside of him before his stones run out, or else we'll never beat them!" Hohenheim said after deflecting a ball of energy to the side.

Inside Wren, Fear seemed to understand but Wren still wasn't sure how they were to do that.

_'Hey I need to assume full control for a second okay,' _Fear told Wren.

_'No way! How do I know you'll give my body back when you're finished?' _Wren thought back shooting eletricity at Father, making the red barrier appear with a boom.

_'You don't, but I have to have full control to work my power of manipulating and we have to distract Father somehow,'_ understanding flashed through Wren but she was very reluctant to give up her newly gained body.

_'I have to in order to save Amstris, to save Edward and Alphonse,' _she took a deep breath and then Fear took hold once again.

* * *

"You're the one who killed Hughes!" Mustang roared and snapped again making brilliant white flames engulf Envy once more.

The homunculus screamed in agony as his skin blistered and burned and as the water inside of him boiled.

"You human! Don't...don't look at me like you're better! I'll kill you!" he yelled an ducked around the Flame Alchemist transforming into Hughes ith his throwing knives, "you'll never have the heart to kill you're friend!"

But there was a click and flames engulfed Envy once more, "You aren't Hughes, Hughes is dead and that's fact," Mustang said mercilessly.

From behind Lust lurked behind a wall but lept forward at Mustang's exposed back.

"COLONEL!" Ed yelled, just in time as Roy snapped and the fire engulfed the homunculus mere inches from his face.

Next Gluttony attacked his agape and spit lfying everywhere, "Don't hurt Lust!" he screamed.

"Al go help the colonel we can handle this by ourselves," Hohenheim ordered at the suit of armor.

His gave a nod and then jumped to help Mustang.

Fear jumped back several feet from where she ahd been staying and locked on to Father's face, _'Ready?' _she asked Wren inside of her.

_'If you are,'._

Fear charged forward with a yell her violet eyes sparkling and her pointed teeth bared.

Father looked on with a bored expression and prepared to fire a ball of alchemy at his approaching sin. But before he could summon the energy an image flashed before his eyes. A pure white figure running towards him with now face but just a large toothy mouth.

"No! Not Truth I conquered Truth he can't..."

But then the scene shifted to a large glass beaker with a small back orb inside shouting but not being heard.

"No...don't put me back in the vial! No..." the blonde figure closed his eyes in horror that even in his imperviouse form that these terrors still plagued his mind.

When his finally opened his eyes mere feet away was Fear raising her metal fist, Father had forgotten to keep his barriers up in the process of seeing his worst nightmares.

With just a few seconds left he pushed outward a surge of energy that hit Fear square in the chest, making her fly backwards into the side of a brick building.

But Father did not see the two blonde people behind him both with fists raised. Hohenheim shot a bolt a alchemy at him while Edward punched straight at his head.

For a moment nothing happened but then Father looked down to see a gaping hole in his chest from where the alchemy had gone through and then the metal arm of Edward's whacked against his head with enough force to kill a normal human. He went skidding across the ground on his back and came to rest in the middle of an intersection of four roads.

Then suddenly there was a flurry of motion and millions of small red ghosts erupted from the hole in his chest flying up in a huge vortex that then scattered and each tiny soul went flying across the dark sky.

Father convulsed apon the ground for several seconds twitching as the last of his philosopher stones decintergrated and then from the depths of his being small black tendrils came and grabbed his legs, arms, and head and pulled him into himself.

From the sidelines of this event Edward, Alphonse, Mustang, and Hohenheim watched in awe and slight digust as his form was sucked into a crumpled ball and then with a bang...vanished.

From behind them there were three awful screams as the homunculi disintergrated with flashes of red light as their father, the being that they had came from died. It was over.

There was a coughing behind them and Mustang ran over to the stirring form of Hawkeye on the ground.

"Leiutanent are you alright?" he said helping her up off the ground.

"Yes I'm alright, it's just, no it musti've been my imagination, where did the homunculi go? And their Father? Colonel what did you all do?" Mustang gave a grin, "I think that this explanation will take alittle while,".

"ED!" the blonde boy turned at the call and saw that Al was kneeling next to the crumpled figure next to the side of a building.

"Wren!" he shouted and ran over panic gripping at his throat.

She wasn't in a good state, there were multiple scratches, burns, and bruises all over her but the worst part was the gaping, ugly burn that was on her chest. The serface was blackened with oozing bits here and there and it reached from right below her chin, down right over her heart and over to her other shoulder. The only sign that she was still alive were that her shining greens eyes were open.

"Edward...you did it..." she whispered in a ragged voice.

"Without you we couldn't have," he murmered back taking off his torn coat and placing it over the burn as Alphonse helped pick her up in a brides hold.

"No...you would have found a way even...even...if I weren't...there," she said faintly her eye lids fluttering.

"Wren! Don't you give up on me! Come on stayu awake!" Edward shouted, by this time everyone was with them quickly going down the dark street.

Wren gave a small smile, "I'd never give, I just..." she murmered almost incoherently.

Her vison grew blurry and the last thing she was Edward's pale face staring down at her and then Wren black out.


	18. Chapter 18: Love Conquers All

Bye Bye Birdie:

**Rin: Hello readers! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter...(tear)**

**Envy: Thanks goodness...**

**Ed: Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Al: ARE YOU A GHOST!**

**Envy: (evil smile) OOOOOOOO I'MA GHOST COME BACK TO AVENGE MY DEMISE OOOOOOOO...OW! What was that?**

**Ed: Nooothiiing...(hides bat)**

**Rin: No his death, that was in the story this is real life of course!**

**Ed/Al/Envy: Are you seriouse? You think THIS is real?**

**Rin: No...maybe. ANYWAY Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading. Please R&R Domo Arigato!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Love Conquers All

Many days passed. Or maybe it was weeks, perhaps even months for all Wren knew.

Ever since Father had shot that energy ball that struck her in the chest, she and Fear had been stuck somewhere in this weird limbo. It was like how it was normally inside of Fear except the fact was that Fear _was _there as well.

"So any idea how to get out of this?" the blach haired girl asked for the hundreth time.

Fear gave a sneer but didn't respond. He silver/white hair hiding her face behind a cutain. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Come on you must know what's atleast wrong," Wren stood from her cross-legged position and started pacing.

The figure stayed still for a moment but then the pale face turned upward and looked at Wren, her violet eyes gleaming.

"We are stuck in a half trace, like a coma. It's most likely caused by us both being half in control the night Father struck us, each of our subconsiousnesses unwilling to loose control," she said with a humorless laugh.

"So how do we get outta this coma thing?"

Fear was silent again for a moment studying her pointed fingernails.

Wren stopped pacing for a moment, a glare tugging at her face, "Are you really going to play it that way?"

"HA! I'm not playing, I think you know what we would have to do, or atleast one of us,".

"You mean that one of us would have to give up control, why does it seem like that's too easy?" Wren crosses over so that she stood next to the sitting Fear.

The white haired girl looked up at her and then with a huff stood up at well, "Because..." she started, "it isn't that simple. The one that gives up control, will fade most indefinetly. Most likely right after the transfer,".

Wren frowned, "Then we have a problem,".

* * *

Ed sat in the hallway of the hospital. Wren's room was down the hall but the blonde boy couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore. The doctors said that they had done everything to try and heal her and to wake her up. But she refused to come out of her coma. It was an awful feeling to not be able to do anything.

It had been three days, three days since they had stopped doomsday. All the homunculi had apparenly died with their leader. Furher Kings Bradly's disappearence had been covered up as a assassination attemp and he had been hiden away until it was safe. Selim had gone with him as an extra procaution on the 'young boy's' behaf.

Mustang and Hawkeye had been charged with running Amstris until the Furher came out of 'hiding' and so far they had done a great job. They had set for all army units in battle to retreat and make peace with the rival countries.

But it still wasn't a happy ending unless eveyone was safe in Ed's opinion.

* * *

"I swear I will not give up control! I have a life to get back to!" Wren swore under hear breath as Fear stood in front of her with a look that could kill.

"Well I _swear_ that I won't give up control! If I do then I evaporate like the rest of my siblings, besides it's not so bad living in here don't have to eat, sleep, or even go to the bathroom," Fear crossed her arms.

"Tell that to someone who cares! I have people who I care about out there and I don't even know if their even alive!"

Fear contomplated this for a moment but grinned wolfishly, "It's that Elric kid isn't it? You love 'em don' cha?".

Wren could feel her cheeks flush but she stayed angry and glared back at the homunculus, "That's non e of your business..."

"But it's true ain't it?" she interrupted stifling a chuckle.

The black haired girl gave a growl and started pacing back and forth again.

"Ha! That's funny..._love..._such a stupid thing to have for something else, it serves not purpose or reason," Fear laughed finally sitting back down with one leg curled up in front of her the other stuck straight out with her palms out behind her for balance.

"It's because you've never been loved, you don't know what it's like," Wren spat sourly, mad at how lightly she was taking this.

"Nope and I never will, don't want love,".

"Why it's something that can mean the world and change it, it's what people die for!" Wren stopped pacing again.

"Exactly," Fear's expression immediatly changed from one of happy indiference to one of...fear...

Wren studied the homunculu's face for a second, understanding starting to piece together in her mind.

"You're...you're afraid aren't you? You, _Fear, _are _afraid to die._ That's why you don't want to give up control and why you ARE Fear. The one thing that everyone fears is death, you are too!" she said incredulously.

Fear stared at her her entire body ridgid as if waiting for an attack, or atleast mockery but then her muscled slackened and her head hung limp. Hiding her face behind a curtain of milky hair again.

"...y...yes..." the uncharacteristic, small, voice came from her defeated frame.

"But why," Wren asked interest making her persue the subject.

"I don't...know why...it's dying you have no idea what's after it, or what's not," Fear lifted her head slightly her one visible eye dull now.

* * *

"Niisan? Are you awake?" Al looked down at his brother's prostrated form over two hospital chairs.

The blonde figure mumbled but didn't wake up.

The armor gave a hollow sigh. Some much had happened in so little time. It almost scared Alphonse at how much had happened, that they had nearly lost their lives just three days past. But it broke his nonexsisting heart to see his brother sad like this.

He had started to love her, Al could tell. That night he had seen them kiss only a week or so ago.

* * *

"It's not really something to be afraid of, it's more od embracing the unknown, it's a new adventure," Wren explained using her hands as much as her mouth.

"Well if it's that exciting them you go die, dig a hole crawl into it. See if I care! I don't want stupid love and I don't. WANT. TO. DIE!"

Fear had turned her back on Wren now and shouted over her shoulder, her voice getting angrier and angrier.

For a moment the other girl felt pity for the homunculus, something that had never been loved or cared for had never really lived. Wren now pictured Fear in a different light now. Not as a cold killer but more of a child like creature that had been neglected and taught to hate the world. It then hit her at how young Fear must really be, her form was only that of a eight or nine year old.

_'Everyone, even bad people deserve to be loved right?' _she thought and walked up to the stiff-backed homunculus.

She placed a hand on Fear's thin, pale shoulder. She stiffened and whipped around her purple eyes narrowed and calculating.

"What are you doing? Go away I..." she started to say but stopped at what happened next.

Wren did somthing she didn't even really expect herself to do. She pulled the small figure into a hug. It wasn't awkward or odd but something that displayed brotherly, (or in this case) sisterly care and affection.

Fear flinched but didn't pull away. For a moment they just stood there but then Wren stepped away slowly with her hands still of the girl's shoulders.

"You really don't have to be afraid,".

Suddenly the homunculus collapsed forcing the black haired girl to catch her, the smaller girl's shoulders gave a shake.

There was a muttered and garbled responce that Wren had to strain her ears to catch.

"Th...thank..y...you...is it okay if...if...".

"If what?" Wren felt bewildered at the homunculus's sudden change, but pleasantly surprised.

Fear took a deep breath and stood straight again, her eyes a blotchy red. A stark contrast to her pale complextion.

"Is it okay if...if I'm still afraid?" she mumbled.

Wren smiled, "No one doesn't have fears, but that's where bravery comes from, facing fear,".

Fear nodded, looking younger then before but her face seemed set with determination that wasn't there before. For several minutes they were both silent, looknig at each other as equals now and not a rivals.

"Then I think it's best if I go,".

Wren almost gasped, was it really true that her one act of care towards this homunculus had really worked? Or was it a setup?

"Just please promise, that you won't forget me," she girl's figure suddenly started to fade.

"Oh...y...yes of course I will..." Wren stuttered as her own vison grew white and Fear's face for a moment hung in the air and then it all went white.

* * *

"Hey! Heeelloooo BAKA wake up!"

Ed groaned as the voice woke him from his sleep. Although he didn't remember falling asleep.

He felt something soft and gentle brush his forhead and he opened his golden eyes wide in surprise. For a moment he didn't recognise his surroundings but then his eyes fell on something amazing.

Directly above Ed, looking down at him with soft green eyes, was Wren.

"What did you not miss me?" she teased flicking his nose with her automail finger.

He shot bolt upright and turned, she was sitting next to him on the two chairs that had been his bed.

"About time you...oof," her voice was muffled as he through his arms around her next smothering her into his shoulder.

"Niisan did you see!...oh I guess you did!" Al came around the corner and laughed as he came forward.

"I thought I lost you..." he muttered so that only Wren could hear.

"I'd never do that you'd be _lost with out ME_," she said back and hugged him back.

They pulled back for a second and Wren looked up at Al.

"So...did _you _miss me there Al?"

"Ya, of course I did but I'm not sure if brother did..." Alphonse looked at Ed who scowled.

"Oh ya I'll show you how much I did!" he shouted back but then suddenly turned and kissed Wren.

For a moment there was a very awkward silence but then they pulled apart and Ed turned triuphantly back to Alphonse, "See,".

* * *

**_Epilouge:_**

Three months later Ed, Al and Wren were summonded to Mustang's new office. He had said it was important.

"So, it seems that you two still don't have a way to get your bodies back huh?" the Colonel/ Furher said.

"No...but we're still working on it," Ed responded careful to keep his temper in check now that Roy had more power and technically could fry them without blame now.

"Yes I know and I think I may have a lead for you now," the flame alchemist smirked, "how does traveling across the desert to Xing sound? They have a form of alchemy that you may be interested in,".

Edward looked to Alphonse, and Al looked to Wren.

"Why not we have nothing better to do,".

The three of them shared a smile.

"Good, you'll be heading out tomorrow morning at seven, make sure you get enough sleep," Roy laughed.

"Now Furher, this wouldn't have anything to do with politics now would it..." Wren asked in a fake innocent voice.

"Uh..no...uh...well maybe you could possibly mention a trade route opening to the Emperor?"

"Anything eeelse...".

"Well nothing political but it'll be a great way to get the shrimp outta Amstris," Mustand sneered.

Let's just say that Edward made up quite a few new nick names for the new Furher along with almost becoming a popcorn shrimp. (I'M NOT A MINY MICRO SHRIMP!)

But that was just a start to a brand new adventure.


End file.
